Uzumaki's Retribution
by Shadow King Of The West Empire
Summary: Naruto is not the happy go lucky idiot what if this naruto was smart cold and calculating what if he decided to drop the idiot act when his team uses him as a sheild Dark/Smart/Godlike Naruto Harem Naruto/Dbz
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki's Retribution**

**Naru X Harem**

**Summary:**Naruto is not the idiot forgiving konoha thought he was and he is not happy with konoha with their false hatred of something that wasn't his fault Dark/Godlike naruto harem Sakura/kaka/sasu/ino/kiba bashing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz Fotns or naruto**

* * *

Naruto's mood could be described as pure vengeful rage. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a member of team 7 teammates Sasuke Uchiha the last loyal uchiha of konoha but in Narutos opinion Sasuke is nothing but arrogant,cocky and had a great disregard for teamwork and is also getting taught privately by Kakashi-teme, my 2nd teammate is Sakura Haruno no clan background and a loyal fangirl and president of the sasuke uchiha fan club.

She is another lost cause, all she does is oogle sasuke and screech like a fucking banshee who always berated me every chance she got but everytime she attacked me i knocked her down on her fat forehead. I wondered what i ever saw in that bitch she's nothin but a uchiha whore and a disgrace to a kunoichis profession.

Sakura was one of the girls who was nice to him at first, but after her parents found out about me her father told me to stay away from me and i was a demon. but she always listens to whatever her parents say so the next day i meet her she screeches demon, and from that day on she tried everytime when i was alone to abuse me and torment me along with ino and the rest of sasukes fangirl's thinking i would submit. Sasuke was always thinking of ways to humiliate me but he didn't train to exhaustion like me and practiced jutsu after jutsu until i could do them sealless he also didn't take in account my ultimate defense that kenshiro said was stronger than shukaku's container's ultimate defense.

As for sakura she thought sasuke kept letting me win and kept telling her parents and other people who saw me as kyuubi what i did, but everytime a mob gathered i beat them all to a heap of broken bones and flesh leaving them on the ground to suffer after calling them hypocrites and that my father is rollign in his grave right now about his treatment.

But she thought i was normal and she was stronger than me, pfft yeah right from the time i was living at the orphanage at age 3 i found out the fox was in me and let's say he wasn't the demon everyone portrayed him to be he was like a brother to me.

_**(Flashback 6 years ago)**_

_June 10th,1998 naruto uzumaki is annoyed with the other orphans,patrons and civilans who sneer at him but he unleashes killing intent on them to scare them off._

But naruto kept wondering why they called him a demon he dosen't think theres anything demonic about him he closes his eyes. and thinks back to october 10th and then his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates he realizes he was the one who the yondaime sealed the demon fox into his thoughts darken slowly till the space around turns intagible from the sannin-level killing intent flaring around him, than all of a sudden a black and red aura flares largely around him.

He notices and he feels calm and more powerful, he thinks for a few more mintues and than remembers about the kyuubi and sits cross-legged and meditates he suddenly feels a pull and slumps his shoulders.

_**(Naruto's Mindscape)**_

_Naruto wakes up and feels water he gets up to his feet and looks forward to see a large golden gate with the seal for the shiki fuin as the lock. "Hey fox you in there i want to speak to you." Said naruto in curious voice, but before he could ask again._

_He see's a giant fox crimson orange fur nine giant tails flowing behind it naruto also notices it's eye's are crimson with a slanted slit in the middle he look's past its eyes and is shocked the nine tails eyes hold sadness and worry also anger._

_"Ano nii-san are you ok why are you sad." Said a concerned naruto the fox looks down at naruto and lowers his head and peers into naruto's soul and his flabbergasted this kids aura is more powerful than his creator's._

**" Why do you call me older brother what have i done to deserve such a title..." **Asks Kyuubi, clearly interested in it container's decision and angered at these ignorant human's hate of the blonde.

_"Because i don't believe you are as bad as these dumb bakas say you are besides you kept me safe since i was a baby." Said Naruto in a kind tone, wondering why would a demon fox bother with konoha when it isn't in his nature to attack others._

_Kyuubi let's a tear drop and smiles at his little brother _**" Thank you kit i guess it's in my kitsune nature to protect ones you see as family..." - **said kyuubi in a low tone, naruto smiles but then he asks.

_" Kyuubi why did you attack konoha i know it wasn't out of hate or fun." Asked Naruto in a voice that made him sound older_

**" You are correct kit i didnt do it out of those two you said i was just sleeping when all of a sudden i saw a red eye with 3 spinning tomoes and after that i blacked out..." -** Excalimed Kyuubi, naruto is silent for a moment

_Red eye, three spinning tomoes let's see if i can materialize something in here - _Thought Naruto as he conjured a book on the description of that eye he reads the first five pages, but then his eye turns black and gold with a slanted pupil as his aura rises 100 ft into the air in rage and disentagrates the book he holds from the intense power he is unleashing.

**"Kit what's wrong did you find out something..." - **Asked Kuubi in a concerned voice, he shivers from the feel of naruto's aura it was godly, and cold.

_Naruto Calms down and open's his eyes but his eyes still hold lots of anger and rage and says" Sorry nii-san i just found out who controlled you and his descendant is a clan heir." Said an angered naruto_

_Kyuubi becomes curious but his eys narrow slightly but speaks in a low_ voice**" Who was it kit who, was the one that did this to me..." **- Asked Kyuubi, as he wants to know what idiot did this

Naruto spits the name out like venom"_ Madara Uchiha Rival of the shodaime hokage." _As he said this the room floods with killing intent that made naruto whistle, _Damn who ever you are madara you just pissed off the wrong fox. - _Thought Naruto.

Somewhere In Ame a certain one-eyed masked uchiha lets out a shiver and looks around. _I feel like someone just walked over my grave i hope whoever it is isn't near. - _Thought Madara as he walks to his hideout.

**"THAT DAMN CLAN OF TRAITORS, KIT LISTEN TO ME IF YOU ARE PUT ON THAT TEAM WITH THE CLAN HEIR I WANT YOU TO SHOW HIM TO NOT MESS WITH US..." **Said An Enraged Kyuubi, as he thinks on what to train naruto in he looks at naruto and go's over some ideas.

_Hmm his body is built for speed,power and precision looks like he will be the 2nd successor of the hokuto and nanto styles. - _Thought The Nine tailed fox. kyuubi decides to make naruto the most powerful fighter in the universe

**"Naruto i would like to train you in my two fighting styles hokuto shinken and nanto seiken but before that we need to build your strength,speed and precision for you to use them..." **Said Kyuubi in sensei mode, he then begins to transform before narutos eyes a few seconds later he is in his human form.

Kyubi could be described as a 21 year old, he is wearing black jeans with a brown belt, ninja sandals a short sleeved jacket with a red undershirt. black eyes with black slick spiky hair, his muscles could be described as muscular and large obviously built for the things as naruto.

Naruto quirks an eyebrow in amazement _"Nii-San is that you, wow you're very muscular in your human form."_

Kyuubi smiles **"Thank you little brother, since im going to train you i shall tell you my name it is kenshiro grandmaster of the hokuto and nanto styles now to begin training but before we begin we will need to find out your affinity..." - **Says Kyuubi, as he pulls out a chakra paper and hands it to naruto.

Naruto pushes chakra into the card and watchs as the one-third of it is ripped to shreds, the bottom crumples into a very tight ball the right side crumbles into dirt the left burns with white flames but as naruto was about to speak his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates,as the whole card turns into golden sand.

Kenshiro and Naruto stare at it before both brothers let out a shit-eating grin and says _" Looks like i have a affinity for wind fire and earth also the bloodline of the kazekage." _Said Naruto in atonishment.

Kenshiro nods **" Yes all of them powerful as the ichibis control over sand and wind looks like your gonna have alot of training, but first make the ram handsign and say kage bunshin no jutsu make 2000 of them and send to do elemental training for wind fire and earth..." **Explained Kenshiro, as naruto nods and makes the ram sign and shouts

**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**

Naruto looks and sees 2000 solid clones appear and standing at attention" Okay guys split into groups four, group 1 fire manipulation, group 2 earth manipulation, group 3 wind manipulation and group 4 i want you guys to play shogi and think up strategies in battle now go." shouted naruto, as the clones nod.

_**(Flashback End)  
**_

* * *

From that day on naruto trained since he was 2 years old kenshiro trained him in chakra control, elemental manipulation ,taijutsu ,ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu as for his gold dust bloodline he was on the level of the sandiame kazekage. when he was 5 he was already sannin level in every ninja art known to man.

Naruto looks around the mist, but suddenly he hears a rustle in the bush and looks and see's a white bunny he smirks at a foolish tactic. _Really momochi, sorry i'm someone even yagura should fear i have your scent now and your partner let's see if i was right about kakashi-baka and the emo and banshee that will give me an excuse to become an apprentice." - _Thought Naruto with a dark smirk on his face he looks for a place to hide and bites his thumb and slams his hand down on the ground and screamed **Kuchiyose No Jutsu!** the smoke clears and reveals 40 ft tall hawk with golden eyes, it looks around and spots it's summoner_._

**"What is it you need naruto-sama..." **Asked Taka

"Yes taka, i need you to deliver a message to the sandaime for backup tell him to send team 8 tsume and yugao." Explains a serious naruto, as he hands the scroll to the hawk and straps it to its leg.

Taka nods **" Hai naruto-sama i will be back in 15 minutes i hope to meet your friends." **Said Taka, as he blasts away so fast it leaves a sonic boom.

* * *

**==Hokage's Office==**

Sarutobi Hiruzen can be seen doing something even more, feared than the kages "**PAPERWORK**" he was just about to use a fire jutsu on the pile evilness, when suddenly he hears a tapping at the window and is shocked to see a large hawk.

**" Are you the Sandaime naruto-sama spoke of he has a message for you." **Said Taka, as he handed the Sandaime the scroll and poofed back to the summon realm.

_Oji-Chan_

_I have some grave news my team ran into the demon brothers, i protested that we should call for backup but sakura in her screeching glory told me that weaklings don't over rule their superiors decisions. ji-ji i request back up of tsume team 8 and Yugao i can't guarantee i can hold back the urge to make sakura and this pervert become chopped liver for my summons so please send back up and tell them to get here on the double that damn Hatake used me as a sheild to take a hit from zabuza's sword i am waiting at the clients house it's time i shed this mask_

_Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_P.S. Oji-San Use Kage Bunshins to do that paper work you are the kami no shinobi for christ sake's_

Sarutobi stared at the paper with a blank look on his face before his eyes glinted with malice as killing intent rolled off of him" You damn bastard kakashi, you let your hate for kyuubi control you it seems im gonna have to get my grandson off of that damn team of baka's."

He makes three shadow clones and send's them to do the paperwork,

_Finally dropping you mask eh naruto-kun bout time now let's ge tyou that back up." _Thought The Sandaime,as he snaps his fingers.

Two Figures appear in a leaf shunshin kneeling theses are anbu captains tora and taka.

"Hai Hokage-Sama!." Shouted The Anbu, as they awaited orders from their superior

"Taka,Cat i want you to tell team 8,kitsune and tsume to give back up to namikaze naruto in spring country also tell kurenai to give this to him." Said the sandaime, as he pulled out a black and red jonin vest the two anbu smirked under their masks inwardly they were cackling in glee. _Finally dropping that damn mask about dame time gaki.. " _Thought the two anbu captains.

Both captains nod and look at each other before looking back towards the sandaime and ask something that shocks him.

"Hokage-sama we were wondering if we could go along with Tsume and the others so we could help and train the blonde we owe it to him as his personal guards."

"Hmm yes you can go but make sure to keep give naruto this." Said A grinning sandaime, as he pulled out a black custom jonin-vest with the Kanji for 'Dark Slayer' on it in blue

The Anbu in the room smirk behind their mask in pride at the blonde _' It's time Naruto show them who is the strongest in this world.' _thought the pride filled anbu, as they're thoughts wondered 3 groups walked in.

"Kurenai Yuuhi reporting for back-up Hokage-sama" Said A black-haired beauty.

"Tsume Inuzuka reporting for back-up" Said a gruff female voice, known as Tsume Inuzuka one of the leaf's ice queen's.

"Kitsune reporting for duty hokage-sama." Said a anbu with a fox mask.

He looked around at the groups before him and spoke in his Hokage voice" I have received a message from Namikaze Naruto, who is requesting back-up since his team encountered Zabuza Momochi in Wave Country." Said The Sarutobi, gaining gasps from the females in the room as this man was a very ruthless man and a efficient killer.

Tsume asks a question about where is naruto but then the atmosphere becomes heavy as the hokage's eyes glow with rage. She is curious about this "Hokage-sama why do you look like you are gonna execute someone" Said in a blunt matter.

Hiruzen seethed, but managed to speak in a rage-filled voice" Hatake used naruto-kun as a substitution so his precious uchiha wouldn't die but Naruto managed to shatter the blade his team tried to kill him but he created a shockwave that knocked them away so he could escape just as the missing nin fled."

Tsume hears this growls in pure rage at what this fool did to her naruto and her hair spikes and eyes turn into slits, you would think she had the eyes of a demon.

Kurenai gasped at this, to think kakashi of all people would go this far for the uchiha her respect for him took a huge nosedive. _Understatement of the year kurenai, kakashi is gonna get docked pay and won't be training his team at all. _Thought the sandaime, he thinks for awhile before his lips split into a evil grin that threatened to split his face the jounin and anbu see this and shudder.

_'If i wasn't gonna miam the cyclops i would feel sorr for him..' _Thought A Whimpering Tsume

_'Ara Ara seems kakashi-sempai is in for it now maybe now otouto can finally relax' _Thought the anbu, as the hokage's evil chuckle echoes throughout the village causing many to run for the hills.

**Back With Naruto**

Naruto is just finishing his last set of 2500 sit-ups when he hears, this surrogate grandfather's evil chuckle that he smirks demonically.

_'So sadistic, i feel bad for hatake banshee and the emo what about you ken' _Said naruto inside his head, as he sees his brother do mock version of a thinking pose but then smirks evily.

**" Nope can't find any reason to care what punishment the old monkey gives them"** The Demon Lord said in a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, at this naruto shakes his head in amusement but wonders about the safety of tazuna and his family.

He clenches his fists till his knuckles pop, but then he picks up a life signature that had a bit of kenshiro's youki in it. his eyes then widen, but then narrow when he senses three familiar signature moving toward it at a sow pace.

Naruto's aura spikes as he roars throughout the country in rage and anger at these pathetic humans. Oh he was going to enjoy ripping them a new one. _' I need to get kushi-hime out of there before zabuza or those traitors get to her' _Thought Naruto, he presses his fingers to his forehead and concentrates on the signature few seconds later he vanishes, in a blur of speed to the destination.

Naruto can still remember the day he found out about kushina being alive, He kept wondering what happen to her but when he found out he was shaken with rage and sadness.

**(Flashback Forest Of Death Tower)**

Naruto could be seen looking through some files he stole from the home of the elders those three were the ones he saw watching him from a suddenly stops on one file that could give him some answers he opened the file and started to read the more he read the more his azure-green eyes started to glow with rage and sadness.

Naruto growls, as his aura flares up while channeling kage-level killing intent that scared a few animals that were in the forest and made, the hearts of some root anbu explode in their chests kenshiro wakes up and senses it's containers emotions and is shocked at the rage and hatred that surpasses his own

**"Kit what is wrong why do i feel so angry.." **Asked A Concerned Kenshiro,Naruto tells him to look into his memories he does and feels disgusted at this village they planned on turning him and his mother into breeding factories when he became old enough and captured kushina.

Naruto's head snaps up when he senses multiple chakra signatures closing in on his position, but suddenly his senses pick up a signature that had 2 other sources in his body he looks and narrows his eyes as they flash a glowing green  
_'So this is the asshole who tried to turn me into a weapon and he apparently isn't pleased that i am stronger than he thought, ah looks like te cripple brought his teammates and inu hmph i think it's time ishow them why i sent all those fools to the hospital and moruge.' _Naruto Smirked Ferally but suddenly caught a hand of condensed lightning chakra and frowned. "You know inu-baka you are supposed to use assassination jutsu but your chidori disgraces the word _Assassination!" _Naruto spoke as if he was speaking about the weather. He broke the anbu's thumband punched him through the roof and leaped after him landing on the forest floor hard enough, to create spiderweb cracks

"Danzo,Koharu and Homura you have to the count of 4 to bring your wrinkly asses out here i am going to make you pay for trying to ruin my kaa-chans life and mine!" Yelled a furious naruto as his fists clenched until his knuckles popped. he may seem angery on the outside but on the inside he is calm as water he focuses his focouses his fire chakra in his throat and shouts "Katon: Goka Mekakkyu!  as he said this he blows out a giant wall of fire that was a nightshade blue toward the entrance burning every tree in the forest.

**==Back To the entrance==**

The three were about to send in the root squads but suddenly jump back

* * *

**==Training Ground 42 Entrance==**

The three elders stand outside waiting for the root anbu and kakashi to bring naruto and place the seals on him but suddenly.

**"Bring your asses here elders i know what you did to mother i will fucking break you pieces trash!" **Naruto's Voice boomed throught the forest, The elders

* * *

is knuckles poped

**(Tazuna's House)**

A red-haired women could be seen standing up, in a stiff posture ready to strike at any threats right now she is radiating killing intent at these 3 bastards more so, at a certain cyclops. this woman could be described as a goddess red maroon hair that cascades down her backside, wearing a full-body anbu suit with arm and shin guards. holding a very elegant crimson colored o-katana this, sword was made by a blacksmith who prayed to the shrine of the kyuubi and asked it to bless the sword with it's chakra and was forged with titanium chakra conductive-steel this is known as **'Chishio Hime'.**

Right now kushina was holding kakashi by his throat while the other two stooges were being held by her chakra chains,and as you could say hell hath no fury like a mother was intent on making them pay but a knock could be heard at te door but before it could be answered it was slicedmany times before a _click! _was heard the door fell to many pieces and the figure kushina dreamed about walked through and she feels her heart beat faster.

Naruto Namikaze could be seen walking in wearing a short sleeved high collared shirt with the uzumaki and namikaze symbols on his back hair spiked up and reached to his back (Minato and Tobirama's hairstyle) White Wristbands with seals, for weapons black pants with a red lightning streak down the side and black shinobi sandals and at his waist was a sword that made the traitors of team 7 pale it was a 15 inch 4 foot wide katana a black and white diamond patterened hilt and a black blade dark as the nightsky this sword was a special sword made from naruto's chakra,touki and kenshiro's youki the ultimate sword** 'Black Sun'.**

"Demon how did you survive that slash to the chest from zabuza's sword theres no way you could have survived." Said scarecrow hissed, inwardly he was scared of the situation his team was in what he didn't know is that naruto called for backup.

Naruto looks at kushina and smiles at his long lost mother and speaks in a loving voice" Kaa-chan we are finally reunited at last." Kushina tears up at this and much to everyones shock she kisses him he stumbles a little but returns it he would have continued until a certain loyal uchiha bitch decided to open her trap.

"You are so disgusting naruto no wonder my dad said you were a freak ." she would have said more until she was blasted by killing intent that rivaled Kenshiro's who raised an eyebrow at this impressed but naruto was staring at her with a intense emotionless look it made kakashi and sasuke shiver

"_This feeling the dobe is just like HIM!._" Thought A certain brooding emo,as he is curently shaking.

_"How is the demon brat so powerful how did he get this powerful danzo and the elders made sure he his growth was stunted."_ Thought a skeptical scarecrow, but before he continues his train of thought he hears a sword being unsheathed they turn to see naruto lifting sakura up by her hair with only one hand clenching tightly around her skull so cries out in pain only for her head to explode in a massive amount of gore.

Naruto looks at his hand, still staring at his team and licks the blood off his gloved hands slowly as a dark grin etches on his face" Hmm tastes just like jasime tea with a hint of honey in it." Said Naruto in his dark voice echoing througt the house. sasuke and kakashi trie to kill naruto by throwing kunai at him but all of a sudden sand blasts from the ground and forms a barrier around him.

Kushina hears naruto's voice and feels her panties wetten she sits on the stairs and slowly fingers her swollen pussy moaning in her mind_'Oh my naruto-sama is so dangerous and hot when we get back to konoha i get to have him first and his kits.' _Thought a horny submissive kushina as she stares at her son who had a air about him that commanded respect but suddenly she hears two screams of pain and smirks sadistically'_Yes naruto-sama show them their place.'_Kushina thougt with a dark smirk growing on her face. Naruto yawns in boredom" You know i'm just gonna knock you two out i don't want to dirty my blade, with your disgusting blood so night night." Naruto drawled lazily, as he smacks two seals he formed out ofhis chakra on their chests keeping them out of commission until he decides to release them.

Naruto looks at a blushing tsunami and lets out a foxy grin that makes her and kushina feel hot under the collar" Tsunami-chan can you put hatake and uchiha in a seperate room." she nods and he pulls out some rope"Make sure those rope are positioned so they can't make handseals." She nods and picks them up and leave." He turns to go to his room but smells his aka-himes pheromones and smiles ferally.

* * *

**Lemon Warning!**

Without warning his aka-hime rips his shirt and pants off in one swoop she see's his 13' hardened member and licks her lips in lust, she looks at naruto with a lusty grin and strokes him slowly. naruto groans in pleasure kushina see's this and can't help but grin seductively" Do you like this naruto-sama" Kushina asks with a saucy smile, naruto moans as she strokes him faster but suddenly he feels his breath hitch in his throat and see's kushina wet mouth engulf his member all the way down to the hip. Naruto growls at this and grabs her by the hair and face fucks her.

"Mmmh my god kushi-chan your mouth feels so good." Naruto moans, as continues to suck him down her throat,she starts to bob her head up and down as she fingers her pussy relentlessly as she is feeling so much pleasure, it is driving her mad she hums making him moan louder.

Naruto feels his cock twitch violently he groans out between moans" k-kushi-chan i'm about to cum let me pull out ." he cries out in warning, but kushina takes him out of her mouth and licks him up and down on the underside.

"No naruto-sama i want to taste your esscence release it in my mouth." She says as kushina takes him back down her throat, licking her tounge all around his cock while sucking him harder than before.

Naruto yells as he cums" Kushi-chan I'M CUMMING!." Said naruto, as his cum shoots out like a hydrant making kushinas eyes widen, but she swalows it down in gallons as it makes her stomach bulge a bit she licks the cum off her lips.

Naruto felt a little tired. but not much, considering he was an uber-powerful demon prince. Naruto easily stood up on his feet, hardly affected by his very first orgasm. "Kaa-chan...That felt amazing." Naruto suddenly felt a strange powerful urge overcome him. "Kaa-chan...Get down on all fours and turn around." Naruto commanded and it sent a wave of pleasure down Kushina's spine. It was his natural instincts as the future demon king that were flaring up, he needed to show his mate just who was in control in their relationship...no longer was she just his mother now she would be his mate, this Naruto mentally swore to himself.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Kushina instantly obeyed dropping to the floor on all fours and turning around, showing her shapely round ass and dripping wet pussy to her son, her clit was fully erect out of it's sheath.

Naruto could smell just how horny his mother was. He moved closer to Kushina with his thick rod poised to impale her. But he stopped just short entering her pussy. "Who do you obey kaa-chan? Who are you loyal to?" His blue eyes shined with sadistic glee in delying his mother the pleasure of his cock. He had a dark smirk on his face.

Kushina moaned at his demands, simply loving being ordered by her son/master. "I obey only Naruto-sama. I am loyal only to you, my Naruto-sama." She looked at him submissvely over her shoulder with love and complete and utter loyalty in her eyes. "My body is your toy to use as you wish, please Naruto-sama...Fuck me."

Naruto smirked darker. "Correct answer kaa-chan, and now here's your reward." He instantly plunged his rod deep into her, placing his hands on her round ass to keep himself steady. His huge cock went all the way up to her womb. Suddeny a shadowy black aura surrounded his body and 'Arms' formed out of the aura and waved behind him like his tails would. Naruto began to move, slowly thrusting in and out. "You like this don't you kaa-chan?"

"Oh Kami! So big...Yes Naru-kun!" Kushina screamed in pleasure moving her hips with her son's thrusts, her double J cup breasts jiggling up and down.

Naruto mentally controlled his extra 'Arms' and them slither under his mother and caress her breasts."You're mine now kushi-chan, mine for eternity. You're mine and mine alone." His thrusts begin to go faster.

"Oh yes Naruto-Sama! Yes, I am yours i belong only to you my master!" Kushina screamed feeling her son's thick member sliding against her inner walls she also felt his 'Arms' grope her breasts and his hands on her ass. It was a better sensation than her mind had conjured earlier. It was simply amazing no.. It far to pleasure driving, Kushina couldn't think of a word to describe te pleasure she is feeling. her mind is clouded in lust.

Naruto increased his speed"Let's see how much you can take kaa-chan."

"OH YES! NARUTO-SAMA!" Kushina cried out in pleasure.

Naruto soon pounded roughly into kushina. While his aura arms played with her breasts.

"Oh Yes Naruto-Sama! play with my breasts! I am nothing more than your little slut!" Kushina cried out.

Naruto grunted as he pounded into his mother feeling her inner walls clamp down on his cock. His 'hands' continued kneading her breasts until her milk began to trickle out.

Kushina was on cloud nine right now. She felt her son's thrusts pounding her, it wouldn't take long now, Naruto already felt his cock about to burst it's seed. "Kaa-chan I'm going to-"

Kushina looked back at him with a loving smile. "Cum inside me naruto-sama...i want to bear your kits!"

With such sensation of her body, Kushina finally couldn't hold back anymore and screamed. "NARU-SAMA!" Her pussy clamped on his cock tightly as it released and at the same time Naruto cummed in his mother's pussy, he joined his mother in her scream. "KUSHI-HIME!" Naruto's seed flowed into his mother's pussy and womb for half an hour before he finally stopped. Naruto pulled himself from his mother and Kushina collapsed on the floor her long red hair matted down with sweat and really messed up.

He had a little bit of sweat on him, but he was mostly fine. Kushina was on the floor sweating, her body still tingling from the intense intercourse she just went through it was even better than she imagined, her pussy was still not only spilling her juices out but some of Naruto's hot thick seed was dripping out onto the floor as well.

Kushina was very satisified indeed. Her son did incredibly well for his very first time. She couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with him. Her womb was filled to the very brim with his hot thick seed and it dripping from her pussy along with her juices.

Naruto gazed down at his mother. Her Double J cup breasts heaved as she panted and Naruto saw his mother lactating, her milk was trickling out. He remembered when he was a baby and used to drink her milk and for some reason he wanted to taste it again. Naruto scooped his mother into his arms bridal-style much to her surprise and delight, his much greater strength allowed him to carry her with ease despite his smaller stature.

Kushina blushed pink. _'Naru-kun's carrying me!'_

Naruto gazes at her lacatating nipples with hunger "Kushi-hime your breasts are leaking."

"Naru-kun!" Kushina felt him latch on to her right nipple and began to suckle it, just like he did when he was a baby. "Oh my kami, Naru-kun!" Kushina moaned in sheer ecstasy as her son drank her milk. Naruto then switched to her left nipple and gave it the same treatment suckling it and drinking as much milk as could come out. Kushina wrapped her arms around her son/mate as he drank her milk, she absolutely loved it this increased their bond even more.

Soon Naruto finished drinking and licked up the bit of milk that was dribbling down his lips. "Kaa-chan, I'm going to mark you as my first mate." He looked for a good spot to bite and found that her collarbone would be the perfect place for his mark. Naruto leaned over and sunk his fangs into his mother's neck right on her collarbone.

Kushina moaned from the bite as Naruto's youki swirled around the bite mark forming a mark. It was a black wolf head with Naruto's special dojutsu and several spiraling tails surrounded it.

* * *

**(End Lemon Scene)**

After Naruto bit her. Kushina felt her power increase tenfold and a tingling sensation at her backside. Her eyes change from violet to a golden yellow with a slit pupil, and then she see's Naruto on the floor doing one-hand stand pushups.

"999,996,999,997,999,998,999,999,1,000,000,00!." Said a ripped naruto.

Kushina's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. she had no idea her son had this kinda stamina and he's only14. she trails his body up and down and licks her lips_. 'Mmmh my soichi-sama is gonna be a god when he get's older i know there will be other mates but only me and mikoto will be the apha females.' _ Thought Kushina, as naruto allowed his hair to smooth out and cover one side of his eyes that gave him that mysterious look (Vergil and Dante's hair at temine gru).

Naruto looks at kushina"Kushi-chan we have to get dressed and wait outside for tsume-chan and the other's."Said Naruto in mission mode,kushina nods but stops and asks naruto about the uchiha and hatake

Naruto shakes his head and says"Those two are going to be put on probation until the chunin exams but as for my rank well you will just have to see kushi-hime."Said a smirking naruto, kushina pouts at this and tries the puppy dog-eyes on naruto but all she see's is naruto quirking an eyebrow"Kushina-chan i already know every kunoichi in the elemental nations knows that but i am immune to it but nice try."Finished naruto with a mischevious naruto.

Kushina and Naruto walk outside and sit on the roof waiting for back-up but decide to sleep.

2 hours later

Naruto and Kushina wake up to see kurenai,tsume and yugao looking at them with their jaws dropping to the ground,Naruto raises an eyebrow at this"Tsume-chan Kurenai, Yugao-chan you're going to catch flies if you don't close your mouths." Naruto said in a voice filled with amusement, this snaps them out of their stupor they blush in embarrassment but Tsume sniffs the air and grins mischieviously, Naruto raises an eyebrow at this"Tsume-chan may i remind you why everyone why i am the akutare no makai in konoha." Naruto said in a warning tone, at this tsume blushes and whimpers in submissiveness.

Kushina and the others stare at Naruto in amazement, but suddenly naruto's head snaps towards the direction of the bridge, his golden eyes narrow viscously and speaks in an authoritative tone"Tazuna get your family inside the house and barricade the doors and windows zabuza is on the bridge with his partner and i got a little score to settle with him for that mark on my chest." Said a venomous Naruto, as he disappears in a afterimage towards the bridge.

Tazuna and his family nods and went inside the house while tsume and the others dash towards the bridge,but leave 4 kage bunshins for protection.

* * *

**(Tazuna's Bridge)**

Naruto appears in a burst of wind and dissapates the mist but smiles ferally,at his opponents"Well if it isn't momochi zabuza Kirigakure No Kijin i have been waiting ot pay you back for that scar you put on my chest but i'll go easy on you since that damn uchiha used me as a substitution for that hit."Said Naruto in a very angered tone

Zabuza is sweating but speaks"Look gaki i didn't mean to your mother hired me to bring you to her but your team screwed things up i'm on your side so please listen to what i ave to say."Said a pleading zabuza, naruto nodded and motioned for him to continue.

Zabuza nods in appreciation"While i was on the run we were about to be killed your mother saved both me and haku and from that day on i pledged, my loyalty to her and she helped me get stronger and also helped me protect haku who i saw as my son."Said zabuza in a fatherly tone, haku is shocked at this and starts shaking uncontrollably zabuza see's this and hugs his son while haku is crying his eyes out behind his mask.

Naruto see's this and smiles but it drops and he hears a whistling sound his eyes widen but narrow"ZABUZA!, MOVE!."Shouted Naruto as zabuza and haku, jumped beind him as naruto charged his emerald green touki through his sword and unleases a kenatsu wave at the shooters he sheathes his sword with a click.

Zabuza and Haku hear a _click!,_ and turn to see the air ground split and screams from the other side and on the other sideof the bridge they see gato looking scared with a brown stain on his pants while his men are looking at naruto with fear.

Suddenl gato gets some courage back but naruto still detects fear in his voice"Well zabuza i didn't expect you to betray me." Zabuza and haku snorted at that statement saying they never were working for him gato hears this but continues"But since i have more numbers than you i decided to have you excuted besides ninja cost too much money to hire and i will be sure turn those 5 bitches into whores after today."Gato finished with a lechereous grin, but all of a sudden the air around them changed when they heard someone chuckling echoing throughout the wind.

This sound made everyone's hairs stand up on end they look at the source to see Naruto chuckling with one of his golden eyes peering out of his bangs with a bloodthiristy grin spit on his face. Fingering the hilt on his sword **"You know i didn't think you had the balls to actually say that about my mates,but now gato you pissed off the wrong demon king around here and it's time to face your punishment but i won't need to move from this spot."** Naruto said in a demonic voice as his sword glows with his azure-green touki (Aura) he slips into a laido stance"Zabuza-Kyofu, Haku-otouto stand back.

They complied and watch as naruto's aura forms into a demon fox mask with black and yellow scalera eyes, all of sudden naruto slashes at the air they look to see what happen and gasp in atonishment and respect just in time to se gato's army slashed into gore by azure lines apeearing out of thin air all they hear is a _Shink! _Naruto closes his eyes and whispers in a demonic voice**"Dimension Slash Barrage Level 1!" **Naruto finishes in a small whisper,as the dimension web cracks into many pieces in zabuza and haku's mind_'Naruto's Kenjutsu is beyond a kage's level/This gaki's stronger than madara and hashirama.' _Thought an awe-stricken Zabuza and Haku.

Gato tries to run to safety but before he even moves, Naruto grabs him by the collar bringing him eyelevel to naruto. Who had a smile that spoke of unlimited pain and suffering "Now what was that you were saying about raping my hime's." at this gato starts to pale and sweat but naruto turns toward the other side of the bridge in time to see the other wave citizens holding pitch-forks and other different weapons suddenly an idea clicked in naruto's head.

Naruto looked at gato with a very scary-ass grin (Picture Hollow Ichigo's grin yea that's scary as fuck)"Now i know what to do with you."Said Naruto in a sadistic tone, as he throws gato in front of the crowd naruto turns to leave, but not before saying"He's all your's citizens of wave i think, it's only fair that you got your vengenace for kaiza and the family's you lost goodbye."Naruto finishes as he,zabuza and haku dissapeared in a 'Futon Shunshin' just at the last second as gato's tortured screams rang throught the village.

* * *

**(Tazuna's House)**

Naruto arrives with kushina and the others to inform tazuna that gato and his army are gone and they will be, heading back to konoha for mission debrief. But not before inari cries about his nii-san leaving Naruto smiles"Don't worry otouto i will come and visit you when ever i can but first since you want to learn kenjutsu i have a present for you."Naruto pulls out two scrolls and hands them to inari"Otouto since you have the same body type as me i wil give you my personal copy of my kenjutsu style "**Dark Slayer**" in the other scroll is a training sword that is shaped like an O-katana i want you to practice every kata till it's instinctual to you and i might make you my apprentice grow strong inari to protect your precious people."Said Naruto in his big brother tone, as he ruffles inaris hair who smiles at his nii-san."I promise naruto-nii i will be strong like ou."Said a happy inari.

Naruto looks toward zabuza and the others tan at the 3 scrolls in his hand two witht he kanji for 'Human'.the other for 'Body' he adresses to the others"Let's move out, guys i want us to arrive at konoha in 2 hours."Finished Naruto, just as he hears every's 'Hais' All of them blur in a burst of speed.

Tazuna turns to the villagers and ask what should we name the bridge they can't come up with a name but inari smiles and says"The Great Naruto Bridge"Finishes a happy inari. The others hear this and chant the bridges name.

* * *

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto stops on a tree branch, to turn his head back and chuckles in amusement Kushina hears him and asks whats wrong he shakes his head and smiles"Looks like the villagers named the bridge after me looks like my otouto will become a leader like me."Finishes a proud,Naruto who smiles with the others at the happiness nhe feels and then move forward with a explosive amount of speed toward konoha.

2 hours later

Izumo and Kotetsu nicknamed 'The Eternal Chunin's for being on guard duty for many years, right now Kotetsu is bored and looks about to fall asleep, but Izumo knocks him over the head making Kotetsu mutter"What in kami's name possessed you to smack me over the head just for trying to rest my fucking eyes!"Finishes A Annoyed Chuunin Guard.

Izumo was about to reply but all of a sudden stops to look at the forest just in to time to see 7 blurs blast to the hokages tower with speed making the hiraishin look like a joke, making him fall over muttering "Itai" but looks and see's Kotetsu laughing his ass off and snickering. Izumo fumes and starts chasing his partner around with kunais other's see this but shrug and go about their business what they didn't know was shit about to hit the fan.

**==Hokage Tower==**

The Sandaime was known as a patient man on and off the battlefield, but right now these demands from civilans and corrupt council were really starting to get on his last nerves after he saw a request to banish naruto something in his mind snaps, he jumps from his seat pulling out his bo-staff and smashes his desk along with the paperwork huffing and puffing beating his chest like an ape making. the anbu hidden sweatdrop_"__I don't blame him i would blown that shit up with a bunch of explosive notes."_ Thought The sympathetic anbu, all of a sudden Naruto and the others file into the room and bow speaking'Mission Complete Hokage-sama!' Sarutobi see's Naruto and smiles"Excellent job genin naruto or should i say Elite Jounin Naruto."Finishes a Proud Sandaime, Who to sees Naruto Zabuza and Haku Elite Jounin Vests.

Naruto see's cries at this and hugs his oji-san saying thank you who the anbu snicker and asks is their little bro getting soft on them, but are silenced as naruto grins at them"Just for that me and you guys are going to get real acquainted with my Black Sun katana."Said Naruto in a sadistic tone, as the anbu in the room pale and dissapear with a shunshin.

Naruto laughs his ass off with the others looking on with amusement suddenly naruto remembers something"Oji-San i think i shall leave with you the traitors that i sealed into this scroll." Naruto hands his grandfather two scrolls with the human kanji while he destroys the 3rd scroll"Oji-San just put those two assholes on probation till the chunin exams i will be going undercover as a solo team.

The others nod at this since he heard rumors of orochimaru trieing to invade the village with suna and iwa"Ok Naruto i'll give you the keys to your clan estate so you can have 2 month vacation to train and relax."Naruto nods and smiles thankfully"Catch ya later oji-san me kushi-chan and yugao have to work out on our new bed." Naruto says in a husky voice, as he grabs Kushina and Yugao who are sporting lustful eyes dissapearing in a wind shunshin.

Sarutobi raises an eyebrow but shrugs muttering'Lucky Bastard' that makes the others snicker at him but they look away with a innocent expression when he glares at them.

All Night people would be hearing loud moans and screams of pleasure and the sayings of 'Naruto-sama' every women blushed at this going home with dirty thoughts in their mind about a certain blond-haired sex-god

**(TimeSkip Council Room)**

Naruto Could be seen yawning in boredom as he stands before the council, being brought up on false charges he looks to see the clan heads.

Hyuuga Hiashi Clan Head of the main house of the hyuuga clan One of the strongest jyuken user's to come out of konoha.

Shibi Aburame Clan Head of the aburame clan and is rumored to have bugs that feed on youki

Shikaku Nara Jonin Commander of Konoha and Clan Head Of The Nara Clan

Tsume Inzuzaka Captain Of Tracking Division and clan head of inzuzaka clan.

Akimichi Chouza Head Of The Akimichi Clan

Inoichi Yamanaka Head Of The Yamanaka Clan Works At I&T Division

The Elders were homura,koharu and danzo shimura these elders were responible for the orchestrated attacks on naruto although failed

Then theres the civilian councils who had managed to dig themselves into the shinobi part of the village and tried to excecute him every chance they had.

Right now the sandaime clan heads and naruto had twitching eyebrows and were considering razing the entire room but they had to decide what to do with the uchiha.

But sadly a certain bitch of a howler monkey had to open her mouth

"Hokage-sama this demon should be put to death for killing my daughter and injurring his sensei and teammate!"Screeched The Pink Haired banshee, before she could continue naruto turned his head towards her

"Woman me and neither of the clan heads have the time or patience to hear your damn screeching so do us a favor and shut the fuck up before i hang you with your damn vocal cords."Snarled Naruto

Saki Haruno Turned red in the face at the audacity of this brat and screeched"See this demon should be excecuted for threatening me if you won't do it i will!"Said The Insane Haruno,just as she was about 3 ft from him her head exploded sending blood on the other civilians and elders excluding the sandaime.

Naruto looks at the body in dissapointment"-Sighs- idiot woman those without ninja training cannot hope to get close to me without suffering to my 3rd taijutsu style that i based off of hiashi-sama's jyuken."Said a bored naruto,the other clan heads eyes almost bulged out of their eye sockets at this'_This kid based his 3rd taijutsu style off of hyuuga's jyuken unbelieveable!'_Thought The Impressed Clan Heads and a proud hyuuga clan head

Sarutobi asked naruto what is the styles name"Hakke Seiton No Ken."Replied Naruto in a proud voice.

Sarutobi nodded impressed"What rank do you say your style would be"Asked a curious Sandaime

Naruto and Hiashi smirk and say in unison"It would be SSS-Ranked hokage-sama."Hiashi and Naruto look at each other and burst out laughing with the other clan heads.

Naruto suddenly remember something and sent a cold look toward homura koharu and danzo who start sweating at his look"Oji-San did you know that some of the people i sent to the hospital were anbu when i was little."Said an annoyed naruto, as the other clan heads and hokage are thinking_'This kid did that to the anbu damn!'_ Thought The Proud Clan heads but were confused inoichi asked what did the sign on their mask look like one simple word spoke volumes and angered the hokage"_Root! danzo's cronies had the nerve to interrupt me kushina and yugao sleeping and tried to place a loyalty seal on me!" _Said A Pissed off naruto, the other people in the room shivered from the sheer pressure naruto's touki is unleashing but naruto get's an idea"Hokage-sama i also found out that the elders were responsible for kushi-chan leaving saying i was dead."Said Naruto in a sad tone that made the others angry toward the elders.

Naruto snapped his fingers as the room suddenly glows. "I placed seals to prevent any Shunshins entering or leaving this room."

Naruto said in a colder than ice voice"Permission To Execute Hokage-sama."The Sandaime said in a blank voice"Permission granted Elite Jounin Naruto." He advanced toward the elders.

Danzo yelled"Root!" All of a sudden five thuds were heard it turned out to be the bodies of danzo's dogs being sliced to pieces.

Before the elders could even protest Naruto held out his hand and made the sand restrain them, The others gasp in shock at seeing the golden sand.

Sarutobi looks at naruto in shock"Naruto-kun you have the gold dust kekkai genkai of the yondaime kazekage?"Said Hiruzen in a awe-filled voice."Naruto nods and explains"I found out my father minato namikaze was a close cousin of the kazekage but the gold dust bloodline skipped him but passed it's most powerful version to me right now my control over it surpasses even the one-tailed raccoon that the bloodline hailed from."Said Naruto in a powerful voice,The others leaders eyes bulge out of their sockets at this, Who wouldn't the ichibi was known to have limitless control over earth sand and wind. But to hear this villages deadlast have control over it surpassing ichibi made them shudder at how powerful he will be when he get's older.

Naruto looks back toward the elders with a look of untold death in his eyes as his hands twitchthe sand coffins are pushed under ground. Naruto stomps his foot on the ground**"GIANT SAND BURIAL!"** Said Naruto in a powerful voice,everyone winces as they hear the sound of muffled screams and the sound of something being crushed.

Naruto looks at his grandfather and smiles a genuine smile that made his surrogate grandfather happy"Now you can make things better like your sensei's wanted i will take my leave now see you in the morning."Said Naruto,as he walked home with his mates in tow.

Sarutobi sheds a tear"Thank you musuko i will never forget this even in death."Sarutobi finishes in a whisper,The other clan heads see this and smile in happiness for the two who suffered because of the civilians and elders meddling.

The Sandaime wipes the tear away"Meeting Over everyone get some sleep tonight te chunin exams are tomorrow and i need naruto to do his part solo in the exams."Finishes Sarutobi in a tired voice,as he walks to his clan compound he looks up to see Minato and his Sensei's smiling at him with a look that said'Thank you Sarutobi for taking care of the village and our legacy.'

Sarutobi then promises to always be there for naruto_ 'I wonder how proud our father and uncle would be if they saw you now Naruto-kun;_ A Happy Sandaime if he stayed longer he would have heard a faint'We are already proud of him Saru'

Naruto go's to sleep shedding tears of joy at finally being together with his loves _'Arigato tou-san,kenshiro-nii san hiashi-oji san and sarutobi-oji-san you will always hold a special place in my heart..'_Said a Happy Naruto.

* * *

**Next Chapter:Never Mess with An Uzumaki!**

**AN: And that's a wrap guys i hope you enjoyed the first chapter took me alot of hard work to make i bet you didn't expect me to kill off sakura so early frankly i think the sakura hater club would agree with me also the black sun and hakke seiton no ken are personal creations of mine ideas formed by me isom and Mystic 6 Tailed naruto.**

**Anyway as i stated before there wil be a poll i will add another girl to naruto;s harem theres a slight fist of the north star and Dmc with the touki and dark slayer techniques from vergil sparda, as for the jade getsuga that is a personal creation i based of of the sword pressure ichigo used against ginjo in bleach if you have any questions for me Pm me also the black sun katana is the combination of yamato from Dmc and wailing darkness from Left Hand Of the shinigami by Scarface**

**Now several are thinking will there be characters from these animes the answer is no naruto will only have the abiities and powers so no fighting a gay dickless alien besides that would be messing up the plot also naruto will be the one orochimaru go's after first in the forest of death why you ask am i sicking pedo-maru on naruto well heres my reasons 1)I want to see naruto woop his ass 2)I hate orochimaru 3) I HATE FUCKING PEDOPHILES!**

**That should be it i will work on the next chapter when i have time thats if the damn admins don't delete my fic like last time for doing them correctly I will try to have the next chapter of Uzumaki's Retribution during spring break. Ja ne!**

**Also for the harem If i want Hinata to be in it I will put her in it dont like it DONT FUCKING READ THEN!**

***Azure disappears in a blaze shunshin doing the peace sign***

**Hakke Seiton no Ken : (Eight Trigrams Spiritual Fist) SSS-Rank - This is a very deadly Taijutsu style created by Naruto from using the combined styles of the Goken and Gentle Fist to create a style of speed, power and flexibility to destroy, shred, and disable the enemy depending on the element Naruto uses.**

**Jade Getsuga - High S rank to Mid SS rank Kenjutsu technique: This is a Kenjutsu move made from slashing the air at a very fast speed sending a shockwave of energy that fires out as a Crescent.**


	2. Chapter 2 Never mess with An Uzumaki

_Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I don't own Naruto, or Hokuto No Ken otherwise Kakashi would have had his balls ripped out through his mouth for being a delusional dumbass and I only own the weapons, styles,and created jutsu._

Speaking - "Well wasn't that fun"

Demonized human speech - "Pathetic"

Thoughts - _Kuso!_

Demon, summon, large being thoughts - **"Foolish ningen"**

Jutsu, techniques, etc. - **"Doton: Kengan no Jutsu!"**

**AN: (Blue fire appears and I walk out from it) Alight people. Here is a late update sorry for keeping you waiting I had many other obligations and things to do so stop bitching. I am happy for all you Sakura bashing authors out there!, Let the 2nd chapter of Uzumaki's Retribution begin! Lights! Camera! Action! Warning: There will be Gender Bending in this story sorry for not including that in the summary.**

* * *

Naruto looks over at the competition at Training 44 **(Did I get that right?)** with a bored gaze only noting the interesting people was a blonde girl from Kumo, A green haired girl from Taki, A black haired girl from Iwa, and A red-haired girl with black rings around her eyes looking at him with a grin of a rapist making him shudder at how they met.

==Flashback Start==

_Naruto was just walking down the street with eating his dango when all of a sudden he heard a bunch of shouting looking into the alleyway. He see's Konohamaru along with a scared Ino and two Suna nins one a blond girl with a war fan on her back looking irritated while the other is a cat looking man wearing purple paint on his face sneering at his little brother his fist swinging toward the boys face._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes and blurred catching the boy's fist while grabbing Konohamaru in his other arm in a split second "Is there something I can help you with because I know you were not about to assault the Sandaime's grandson in broad daylight Suna-Nin." He growled his eyes flashing purple with nine rings around the pupil making the man in the cat-suit pale and sweat at how close he was to starting a war._

_The blond girl looks at Naruto and blushes at how handsome he is but snaps out of it. "Listen sir, forgive my idiot of a brother he had no idea honest." The girl pleaded to him getting a slow nod before Naruto lets up on the Ki seeing Ino and the others are barely breathing._

_"What are your names?" Naruto said cooly while smelling pheromones, sand, and blood?_

_"Kankuro Sabaku." The cat man said arrogantly getting a disinterested look from Naruto that made him seeth._

_"Temari Sabaku." She said while staring at his chest getting a smirk from him._

_Naruto smiled warmly and patted them on the shoulder getting confused looks from the two Suna nin. "It's good to see you Itoko's." Temari and Kankuro gasped hearing him call them cousins seeing their expressions he chuckles and mentally commanded his sand ability to activate getting wide eye looks from everyone including a figure in the tree._

_Temari stuttered out. "That's Tou-san's Gold Dust how do you ha-have it?" Naruto smiled and suddenly shot the sand at the tree making two people jump out of the branches one with an angry look the other a curious, yet hungry look._

_He looks at the girl who has shoulder length red hair, beautiful eyelashes, A toned body with luscious curves, beautiful sea foam green eyes, black rings under her eyes showing a lack of sleep,A pair of Low D-cup breasts and a sand gourd on her back._

_"How did you know I was there?" She asked in a monotone voice with curiousness in her voice shocking Temari and Kankuro who always knew she kill's everyone who attacks her._

_Naruto quirked an eyebrow. " Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Subaku..." He replied in the same monotone as her getting an amused smirk from Temari and her while Kankuro is looking paler than Orochimaru._

_She nods. " Gaia No Sabaku it is a pleasure to meet you Namikaze-sama." Gaia said with a lustful glint in her eye as she is listening to Shukaku telling her to take him as her mate._

_Naruto senses her emotions and starts to sweat inwardly "Kyuubi please tell me that Shukaku isn't in the mating season." _He pleaded.

_Kyuubi looks confused for a minute till he looks at who he is talking about and pales __**"Kit Shukaku is in the heat now!"**_ _He yelled hysterically at Naruto who jumped back from Gaia who giggles creepily as her eyes flash into a four pointed star stalking toward him._

_Temari looks confused till she realized that Shukaku is in the heat and pales. "Kankuro back away slowly." She whispered to him in a frightened tone getting a confused look form the elder Sabaku till Temari whispered in his ear and watched as he paled too before copying his sister._

_"Oi!Dobe hand over that sword It will have better use for a Uchiha than you!" Said the emo lord in an arrogant tone making Gaia glare at him for calling her beloved a deadlast._

_Naruto puts his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Gaia-chan he isn't worth it come on I want to show you guys around the village and talk. Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon go home for today!" Naruto ordered getting nods form the children who ran home and ignored Ino who was glaring at him and Sasuke who is looking livid at being ignored._

_Sasuke and Ino let out a war cry before charging at Naruto's back not seeing his smirk before being grabbed by golden sand and tossed all the way across Konoha making Gaia drool at his control over sand._

_Temari sends Naruto a dry look which he gives her an innocent look making her Kankuro snicker before running for his life from a enraged Temari._

==Flashback==

Naruto see's the gates open and sprints leaving afterimages in his wake while keeping an eye out for Orochimaru and stops just to see a team of Oto shinobi drop in front of him two had arrogant looks in their eyes while the girl had a scared look in her eye making his eyes narrow as his rinnegan flashes.

"What do you want Oto-Nin." Naruto said coldly making the girl and the guy in bandages sweat while the spikey haired one jumped at him with his fist cocked back only for him to get backhanded away by a replica of Naruto.

Kin gasps as she see's nine Naruto's with the same eyes. "Say hello to my Nine Path's of Pain." He said in monotone making the spiky haired boy glare at him with anger before shooting a wave of air from his hands only for one of them to absorb it into his hands.

"Pathetic." Naruto said coldly before blurring behind both of them and plunged his hands through their chest instantly sending them to the next world while the girl is shaking badly.

"Please don't hurt me I never wanted this i'll promise to be your slave if you want I beg of you Namikaze-sama." She whimpered getting a soft look from Naruto who places a finger under her chin tiltiing her head up into her eyes.

"Look at me and tell your name?" He asked in a gentle voice making all her worry wash away and looked into his purple eyes.

"Kin Tsuchi, Namikaze-sama." She said blushing while poking her fingers shyly.

"Kin I'm not going to kill you I sense the purity in your soul don't be afraid If you want I will have you put under my clan's protection since I'm the head of both Namikaze and Uzumaki clan's now." He said kindly making her tear up and hug him tightly saying "Thank you" over and over again while he rubs her back softly.

Naruto summons a Kage Bushin. "Take her to the compound where she is safe." He ordered getting a nod from the clone and disappears in a blue flash while he searched Dosu and Zaku and found both sets of scrolls.

"Thanks for the scrolls scum." Naruto said coldly using his Futon chakra to boost his speed heading for the tower while noting a giant snake following. _"Got ya right where I want ya Oro-pedo."_ Naruto grinned mentally before increasing his speed.

**XxX 2 hours later XxX**

Naruto lands in a open area looking around he see's plenty of tree's for finding cover just as he was about to move he unsheathes Black Sun and sends a silent Dimension cut at a group of snakes making them poof of out of sight.

Naruto narrows his eyes before clapping his hands. **"Mokuton: Moku Ryu no Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted as a giant wood dragon sprouted from the ground and flew toward the north with immense speed destroying everything in it's wake.

Naruto cancels the jutsu and smirks seeing his technique go all the way past the entrance and suddenly spins on his heel parrying a Jian blade with his sheathed blade while keeping his eyes on a pale looking man with golden snake-like eyes.

Naruto smirks and says in a mocking voice. "Well what brings you here Hebi-baka prowling for a certain duckling." Orochimaru glares at Naruto with KI making Naruto get an amused look in his eyes before punching the snake sannin in the stomach 10 times making him cough up blood before knocking him away through a couple of trees.

Orochimari screams in pain_"GOOD GOD! THIS GAKI BROKE ALMOST ALL OF MY RIBS WITH JUST ONE PUNCH I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE AT LEAST I MARKED SASUKE-KUN!" _Orochimaru cackled in pain before getting up to leave but crys out in pain as lava splashes on his arm melting it.

Naruto smirks in sadistic glee at the pain his lava jutsu caused he found out from Kyuubi tha tthe Rinnegan gives the wielder control over all elements, gives perfect chakra control and makes your elements stronger that made him giddy that he also learned that the mental feedback of the shadow clones would not bother him anymore.

He also found out that his rinnegan had the abilties of the Byakugan without the blind spot, The Eternal Mangekyou ability's without the drawbacks and could use Kamui, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, and Amaterasu without the harmful side effects.

"Get out of here Orochimaru! I already know about your plans for the Uchiha if he leaves the village I will dispose of him myself." Naruto said with finality before heading toward the tower ignoring the hidden teams watching the fight.

Naruto suddenly stops before turning his head slowly seeing a purple aura close in on his position "So you couldn't let your jealousy of me go Sasuke..." Naruto mutters in pity before smacking away a barrage of mini fireballs in time to see a Curse Seal Sasuke looking at him with bloodlust and hatred while his aura is affecting the surroundings.

Naruto looks toward the trees. "Guy's you can come out now." He said calmly as the people he saw at the entrance jump down beside him with serious looks in their eyes.

"Nice to meet you Kurotsuchi-hime, Yugito-him, Fu-chan, Gaia-chan, Han-san." Naruto smiled getting blushes form the girls and a nod from the giant man who asks a question.

"Naruto-san what is wrong with your friend?" Everyone takes note of the markings covering Sasuke who is looking at them with arrogance, and annoyance.

Naruto said coldly, "That runt isn't my friend that asshole is Sasuke Uchiha who was bitten by Orochimaru of The Sannin and is being controlled by the curse seal and let his jealousy of my heritage and skills override his sanity. This asshole along with Hatake Kakashi tried to also use me as a shield to protect himself from getting killed by Zabuza Momochi by using the Kawarimi." Naruto finished with venom getting horrified looks from the girls and the guys throwing hate filled glares to Sasuke who is looking smug like he was proud of it.

"No one doe's that to my fiance and lives to tell about it!" Kurotsuchi yelled with rage in her voice before punching Sasuke through a tree while Naruto is looking owlish for a moment before smiling.

"I see that's what those documents Oji-san showed me after my promotion and am I to guess Gaia, Fu, and Yugito's names are on there as well." Naruto said in a deadpan voice getting nods from them.

"We can get to know each other better after we get to the tower." He said getting nods form everyone till they see Sasuke running toward Kurotsuchi with lightning chirping in his hands making Naruto narrow his eyes in rage before blurring in front of his fiance and grabbed Sasuke's arm dispelling the jutsu and slapping a seal on the curse mark making the markings recede before knocking the Uchiha out and put him upon his shoulder.

Naruto turns to the others and motions them to follow him and headed toward the tower to finish up. They soon reach the tower heading inside they see a large arena with a stone ram sign on the wall before taking their scrolls out.

Naruto see's the Kanji for summoning and orders them to throw them on the ground as a poof of smoke appears showing Kakashi, Iruka, and Kushina who explained the meaning of the test getting nods of understanding from them.

Naruto turns toward Kakashi and throws Sasuke toward the scarecrow. "Next time you teach your little bitch an assassination jutsu make sure he dosen't aim at my fiances or I will kill him." Naruto said darkly before walking to his room with his fiances.

**(Timeskip - Chunin Exam 2nd round)**

Over the next few days, Naruto got to know his fiances better and fixed Gaia's seal allowing her to sleep and have better control over her youki and helped with her Taijutsu training and got a few more tips on jutsu including his Yoton. He also had a confrontation with Team 8 as Kiba tried to do perverse things to his fiances only to get punched out of the tower by a pissed off Naruto.

Hinata revealed that her shy attitude and stutters was just a mask shocking Naruto and was further shocked when she confessed her feelings for him and accepted her introducing her to his other fiances who Hinata got along with easily and helped her train to be Jounin-Level thanks to her having high chakra levels and shadow clones.

All in all it was an interesting week until one day both Naruto and Neji met but it was more of a meeting.

==Flashback Start==

_"Neji may I see your seal?' asked Naruto getting a hesitant nod from the branch member who takes it off showing a green swastika sign making him frown. "Neji what is your clan doing with one of my mother's clan's Juuinjutsu." Naruto said seriously getting a wide eye look from Neji who explains that some of corrupt elders secretly stole it after the Second Shinobi War._

_Naruto listens with rapt attention before doing a few one-handed seals and placed his finger on the seal. **"KAI!"** He shouted as the seal cracked until a bright light covered Neji before disappearing showing the hyuuga's true form which made Naruto's jaw drop cracking the ground._

_Neji was beautiful still wearing the same outfit when she had the Caged-Bird seal except her eyes which held hate had kindness in them long curvy legs a slim waist, DD-cup breasts held back by her shirt._

_Neji gasps in suprise being able to be her true self once more and smiles with tears before hugging Naruto and to his shock kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Naruto for releasing this Caged-Bird..." She whispered into his ear before running back to her teammates with a blush on her face._

_Naruto smiles at Neji being free before grabbing his Katana and walked to his room his hair blowing softly in the wind. "Things are looking up for Konoha now." He murmured._

==Flashback End==

Naruto snaps out of his thoughts to hear his surrogate grandfather's speech about the Chunin Exams used as a simulation for war making him shake his head at the explanation before taking notice of his mother's student Gekko Hayate having a sick look on his face asking doe's anyone want to forfeit.

He see's Kabuto Yakushi forfeit saying his chakra levels were low making Naruto snort before silently signaling the ROOT anbu that Naruto had as his personal guard to subdue Kabuto taking notice of Sarutobi sending him an amused look.

"Doe's anyone wish to fight more than once?' Asked the sick proctor getting Naruto to raise his hand nodding eager to battle with finesse and skill, time to show the true Naruto.

He look's up at the screen to see the first match and deadpanned at his grandfather who has a twitching eyebrow.

_Sasuke Uchiha Vs Akado Yoroi_

(SKIPPING SAME AS THE CANON)

_Kankuro Sabaku vs Mitsugi Tusurgi_

(Same as the canon boring)

_Sai Vs Omoi_

(Sai Wins)

_Yugito vs Suzumebachi_

(Yugito Wins)

_Kurotsuchi vs Hisame_

(Kurotsuchi Wins)

_Temari vs Tenten_

(SAME AS THE CANON)

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sabaku vs Kiba Inuzuka_

Everyone except the Hokage and Naruto gawked at his name while Kiba is howling in delight that he got the weak one not noticing Naruto's eyes gain a predatory glint one that Tsume notices and prays for her stupid son's survival.

Kiba jumped over the rail onto the floor nearly breaking his legs while Naruto lifted his legs over the rail before flipping and landing on the floor creating 15 foot crater that shook the entire building shocking everyone before to everyones shock a replica of Naruto came beside him and took off his jacket showing him wearing black tight shirt showing his developed body and his 12 pack that made all the women blush and get a nosebleed while the guys are glaring at him in envy and jealousy for having a body like that.

"Ha! trying to show off deadlast." Kiba said arrogantly only to get an uninterested look from Naruto who slowly unsheathes his katana black and red lightning arcing off of it while giving off a sense of despair making Akamaru whimper and run back jumping into Hana's embrace.

"Did you know Kiba...That a human's most feared emotion is despair." He whispered ominously making everyone get a sense of foreboding form the swords aura.

Naruto see's he has everyone's attention and continues. "When someone feels despair he/she loses all hope in ever achieving their goal due to the feeling of futileness in their efforts." He said wistfully before snapping his eyes open showing his rinnegan blazing in it's glory.

Kiba manages to get his bravado back. "Ha! at least I am not a fanboy to the haruno." He sneered until a cold smile spreaded on Naruto's face one that made Gaia feel aroused.

"Ah! Haruno-san well She decided that trying to backstab me with the duckbutt and the scarecrow in Wave Country so I decided get revenge on her." He said sweetly getting a nervous laugh from Kiba.

"How exactly by pranking?" Kiba said sarcastically until he see's the same sand he saw Gaia use flow from the floor into Naruto's hand.

"No... I gave her death by crushing!" Naruto smirked cruelly making everyone who hated Naruto pale and shiver something that Naruto took joy in causing.

"Also don't think that those who hated me will be able to hurt me anymore I hid my skills during the academy for you maggots to underestimate me." He smirked before continuing. "And my plan worked very well to my expectations since Ino along with those disgraces called fangirls from the academy thought that I was weaker than them." He sneered venomously at a fuming Ino who always tried to make sure Naruto was meek.

"Let us get on with the match I have promised to take my fiances, Hinata and another hyuga girl on a date." Naruto sighed boredly getting confused looks at who his fiances were.

Kiba charged at Naruto with Low-Chunin speeds going for a swipe to the fast thinking that Naruto was all talk only to yelp in pain from getting smacked in the face by the flat of the blade. "Dead." Naruto deadpanned making Neji snicker getting weird looks from Gai and Tenten.

Kiba growls before unleashing a barrage of swipes trying to claw Naruto to death who dodges leaving a smoky trail (Wesker's Dodging in RE5 sweet huh) making the Inuzuka even more frustrated. "What's the matter Kiba can't handle my Shadow Step since you became so arrogant to think I was weak." Naruto said mockingly getting a feral snarl form the dog boy on lands on his hands and feet.

**"Shiyaku no Jutsu!"** Kiba howled before dashing at him with faster speeds only to get smacked by Naruto upside the head looking at him with disappointment in his eyes.

Naruto said shaking his head. "I am very disappointed Kiba after reading your emotions I only see jealous, envy, greed, and lust. Those emotions that cause many to turn rouge on a village and you are no better than the Uchiha." Naruto said emotionlessly making everyone wince at the jab Naruto made to Kiba's ego.

Kiba began to saw red and pulled out a kunai and slashed at Naruto with reckless abandon trying to kill the Demon Prince making everyone gasp at Kiba's actions.

Naruto decided to use a new speed technique he made with his fire chakra **"Kasai Hocho (Fire** **Step)!" **He blurred as crimson fire arced off his feet as Naruto seemed to blur behind Kiba and launched a strike to Kiba's chakra point making him howl in pain.

Kiba swung his leg to kick Naruto only for him to slap it away and launch four punches toward Kiba's ribs cracking them making Kiba black out from the pain and Naruto picks up his coat and jumps up next to Neji who gives him a shoulder massage making him groan in content.

Tenten gawks at her teammate but looks more closely and her eyes bulged for a moment. "NEJI!" She yelled making everyone look at who Tenten was looking at and their jaws dropped off their hinges at seeing a beautiful girl.

"Yes Tenten I am Neji and I was not always a boy." Neji said annoyed while continuing to massage Naruto's shoulders. "I thought you were a guy not a female?" Tenten said confused making Naruto open his eyes.

"It's because I got rid of that seal on her forehead." Naruto said casually getting bulged eyes from everyone including the clan heads especially Hiashi who saw the chance to rid the side branch of the caged bird seal and unite the Hyuuga clan as one.

Naruto suddenly asked Hiashi a question."Hiashi-Kyofu may I ask why your clan's elders have the caged bird seal which is a Juuinjutsu of the Uzumaki?' Naruto questioned getting strange looks from everyone even the Hokage.

Naruto see's their confusion, "The caged bird seal was a Juuinjutsu developed for torturing criminals and Nuke-niin for information but apparently some of the elders placed some seals into it to change Neji-hime's gender and her personaility so that She would hate Hinata." Naruto said venomously planning on killing the elders of the council.

Hinata's eyes widened before narrowing as she subconsciously activated her byakugan and unleashed anbu level Killing intent with a murderous aura surrounding her making everyone slowly back away from her.

Neji giggles in amusement at her cousin's anger and smirks deviantly something that Tenten noticed and shuddered at how similar it was to Naruto's

Neji kneels at Naruto's back and licks his earlobe in front of everyone making Hinata blush at her cousins boldness while Hiashi had to be held by Tsume and Inoichi to not miam Naruto.

Naruto shivered in pleasure. "You know Neji-hime If you continue I won't be able to restrain myself in taking you in front of everyone." He said in a husky voice that made Neji shudder at how sexy he sounds and gasps as Naruto squeezes her ass.

She smacks his shoulder and mock pouts "That was low Naruto-kun arousing me for no reason at all." She grinned at him getting a smug smirk from him.

Neji and Naruto got to know each other after the seal was off of her forehead and found out many things about each other that made them both sad and angry. Neji was very angry at how Naruto was treated just for something out of his control. Naruto was saddened at how divided Neji and Hinata's clan was to put a curse seal to control your own family is disgusting.

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sabaku vs Ino Yamanaka_

Naruto smirked coldly making Asuma flinch and feel sorry for Ino as he see's both walking toward each other, One with arrogance, The other with confidence and grace.

**Mayonoka No Orchestra By Aqua** **Timez**

"Ready to lose Naruto-baka!" Ino screeched arrogantly as she charged at him with three bushins behind her only to see Naruto stomp the floor and twist his foot causing the earth under Ino to launch her in the air making her crie out suprise.

"Elemental Bending is something only those who dedicate themselves to training past their limits without giving up." Naruto said sagely as he smashed his fist into the ground causing an earthquake shaking Ino off balance before using his Shadow Step to attack her using his Tai/Kenjutsu style leaving many bruises on the blond Yamanaka who is foaming at the mouth in rage.

The spectators are looking at the match with awe at how graceful Naruto's fighting style is. "Hokage-sama what Kenjutsu style is Naruto-kun using?' Asked Yugao who is looking to having a fangirl moment making the Sandaime chuckle with mirth.

"That Yugao is Naruto's personally created hybrid fighting style that uses High-speed maneuvers to counter, attack, and dodge he has other styles except three of them are so deadly he can permanently destroy someones career as a Shinobi" Sarutobi explained getting shocked looks from everyone who heard him.

"What styles are they Hokage-sama?" Gai asked seriously.

"Nanto Seiken and Hokuto Shinken." He said in a grim tone making everyone who heard of that style pale even whiter even the Oto Jounin is sweating.

"Ho-Hokage-sama how did Naruto come into possession of the most deadliest Taijutsu styles known to man, He can practically kill someone with using only his fists." Said a hysterical Gai who knows how dangerous those two styles are.

"Gai, Naruto has already mastered the styles and has it to the point where he can do crippling blows." Sarutobi stated quickly seeing the terrified looks.

Naruto's fiances watch the fight from the upper levels and her shocked at his speed and reflexes "I really hope none of Jiji's idiots try to assassinate him otherwise Naruto-kun is gonna tear them apart." She muttered rubbing her face.

The others nodded in agreement with Kurotsuchi's words Naruto is beyond the ability of a Kage that is definitely for sure.

Naruto uses his sheathed sword to bat away any launched kunai before spin kicking Ino into the wall knocking her out completely ending the match before teleporting next to Kurotsuchi and the others who crowded toward him looking him over for any injuries.

"Himes I'm fine Ino didn't land a scratch on me ok." He said calmly causing their worry to disappate getting nods before watching the rest of the matches that were no fun.

"Elite Jounin Naruto Namikaze your undercover mission is complete." Sarutobi announced getting wide eyes from the genin and others while Anko is looking at him with a lustful grin.

Naruto notices her gaze and smiles at her making Anko have a pink hue on her cheeks, suddenly he teleports next to her and placed a palm on her shoulder making Anko give him a suprised look until it morphed into pain.

Naruto activates his Human path and uses it to pull out a black substance from the seal on Anko's shoulder until it forms into an orb making his eyes narrow. "So this is Orochimaru's Ten' No Juin glad I had the idea of using my soul stealing ability's." He muttered before crushing the sphere only for a scream of rage to erupt from it.

The Oto Jounin looks at Naruto with rage and vengeance in his eyes before shunshining away with one last thought _"I swear I will make you suffer for messing with my seal Namikaze!"_The man hissed inwardly not seeing Naruto's smirk.

Anko looked at him with tears in her eyes before hugging him like a lifeline afraid to let him go. "Shh...Shh It's alright Anko-chan you don't have that stupid seal anymore." He said soothingly to Anko who suddenly gives him a kiss on the lips stunning him.

"Thank you Naruto Jariya always said it couldn't be removed." She said lowly getting a quirked eyebrow "He said that because his perverted ass was too damn lazy to study the damn seal." Naruto said in exasperation at a Sannin being so lazy because of his/her own rank.

Naruto listens to the Sandaimes speech on the final round for the exams getting some cries of outrage and nods of understanding from the more calm headed ones before telling them to take 2 months to come up with different tactics and train more.

Naruto heads to the Hokage Tower since he felt some people enter with the Hokage a few minutes ago and leaves in a blaze of azure blue flames getting jealous looks from the Jounin.

**==Hokage Tower==**

Naruto appears in the Hokage's office only to smack away a hand with a swirling sphere in it making his eyes narrow into slits making the others flinch back at the coldness in his eyes. "Someone's being quite jumpy aren't we Ero-Sennin." Naruto said sarcasticaly making the women snicker at the jab toward the man's skills.

"Say's the wannabe ninja who probably won by luck." Jariya shot back pathetically making Naruto quirk an eyebrow before disappearing in a blue flash behind the toad sannin making him gasp at the wind covered rasengan positioned to drill him in the back.

"I already have surpassed Tou-san in his own jutsu's thanks to my inhuman learning rate it wasn't hard to figure the Rasengan out since it was basically a Kage-Level chakra control exercise." Naruto shrugged seeing their baffled looks.

"Am I so guess you mastered your fathers Flying Thunder God jutsu?" Asked a multi hair colored woman with cold eyes.

"Yes I did all I had to do was just follow the pull and was able to land it perfectly on my first try." He said proudly getting amazed looks from everyone except Jariya who is looking kinda jealous.

Naruto holds his hand to the woman which she shakes. "Names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Sabaku, I'm guessing you are Pakura of the Shakuton correct." He said getting a slow nod form the woman.

"You know Pakura I won't betray your trust so no need to look at me with such coldness I know what it's like to be discriminated against for something out of your control." He said sympathetically getting a look of understanding from the woman.

"Thank you Naruto I had a hard time trusting people in my own village other than the Kazekage due to people being jealous of me having a Kekkei Genkai." She said sadly.

"Bunch of baka's if you ask me just because you have a Kekkei Genkai dosen't make the fighter It's how you wield it." He spoke fiercely.

"I would like to talk later If you have time Naruto?" Pakura asked getting a smile from the container.

He pulls out a black tri-prong kunai and hands it to her." If you need me just pulse your chakra through this kunai and I'll be there in a flash." Pakura nodded in thanks before placing it in her pouch.

Jariya leers at Pakura while scribbling notes with blood running down his nose only to roar in pain as a hand of golden sand pokes him in the ass out the roof and into the hot springs.

Everyone looks at the hand and the innocent looking Naruto before the guys jump back with their hands on their rears eyeing him warily making Naruto fall to the floor laughing his ass off at them.

"Nice shot Naruto-kun." Said A blonde woman with a green haori making him turn to her and gasp seeing her familiar face.

"Godmother..." He whispered making Tsunade gasp under her breath before hugging him with tears streaming down her face. "I thought you were dead." She sobbed making his eyes widen before narrowing as they changed to a golden amber color.

"Oji-san I am this close from going to the homes of the civilian council and executing them using my sand." Naruto said coldly making everyone sweat from the pressure of Naruto's emerald green aura that is flaring widly.

"NARUTO CALM DOWN DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH ON THEM!" Tsunade shouted getting him to slowly clam down with a sigh.

"Thanks Godmother It's just that those assholes have messed with my life enough times already and even made Mikoto leave the village with Itachi-nii's just for sparing her." He sighed annoyed making them narrow their eyes remembering the Uchiha Massacre.

"Ji-san why are all of the Kages here?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Mei-sama is here due to the marriage contract made by your father, A, and Oniki are here to see who their daughters are being married to, as for Jariya he's here to make sure the seal is working." He explained getting a nod but narrows his eyes at the last part.

"Sorry Ji-san I know he is your student but I am not letting someone like him mess with something Tou-san made he is already too lazy that Anko-chan didn't get her curse seal removed earlier." He said heatedly getting looks from Tsunade and Shizune.

"Brat you better show me some respect I am a genuine seal master thank you." Jariya said smugly only to get shot down by Naruto's next statement.

"Then how was I able to destroy the curse seal by removing the soul implanted in it thanks to you not killing your insane teammate when you had a chance." Naruto shot back making Jariya flinch at his failure.

"Another thing Jariya Me I already have Kyuubi's power mastered." Naruto said as he instantly activated his 9 tailed cloak making his features look more feral getting awed looks from everyone even the Hokage.

"How long can you hold it exactly the most my brother could hold his cloak was 10 hours at most." A said analyzing his cloak noting it looked golden.

"I trained this power to be able to last as long as I want thanks to Kyuubi unlocking my Demonic Heritage since he holds the Juubi's ability to mark his host as a Demon Prince." Naruto chuckled getting a glare from Jariya.

"You would trust a demon to keep his word." He said in disbelief only to get a ice cold glare that made him step back. "At least Kyuubi took care of me instead of your perverted ass!" Naruto snarled blasting Jariya with Kyuubi powered KI making the man fall to the floor clutching his throat.

Naruto deactivated the cloak while giving Jariya a look of disgust "Not even 0.01% of my killing intent and you're already about to keel over." He said in a bored tone making the kages sweat at how that wasn't even his full killing intent.

Naruto sighed "Jiji I have to go to my training ground so I can master my doujutsu further." He said before disappearing in a blue fash ignoring Jariya's idiotic attitude.

**==Namikaze Compound Training Ground==**

Naruto is sitting in lotus position with in his bijuu mode surrounding him in a golden cloak with his hair spiked up more and a cloak similar to his dad's on him and is subconsciously manipulating his youki to form different rasengan variants. He has been going for more than five hours since he placed seals to slow the time perception down tremendously.

Naruto suddenly sensed a chakra signature at his door that made him sigh in annoyance recognizing it was Kakashi and Sasuke, and Kin?

That made him raise an eyebrow before flashing toward the entrance to see Sasuke trying to force his way inside only to get blasted backwards by a kick from Naruto "May I ask what you assholes are doing on my property?" Naruto demanded coldly making Sasuke snarl at him.

"I want your jutsu. sword, and your women dobe." Sasuke demanded only to get slammed against the wall by a pissed off Naruto who's eyes flashed into the rinnegan glaring deep into the uchiha heir's eyes.

"Maybe you didn't heed my warning the first time in wave country seems I will have to show you the consequences of demanding my fiances from me" **"Mugen Tsukuyomi!" **Naruto said coldly.

**==Tsukuyomi World==**

Sasuke looks around to see himself to see a red moon with nine commas on it making him sweat since this reminded him of Itachi's Tsukuyomi. "Glad you decided to join us Sasuke." Naruto's voice sounded out making Sasuke snap his head toward the voice only to see Naruto sitting on a throne with two kitsune women massaging his scalp.

Naruto motioned them to stop only to get a pout which he gave them a chaste kiss that gave them a glazed look before walking toward his victim who is sweating even more as Naruto comes closer.

Immediately Sasuke is suddenly chained to a cross with Naruto in front of him looking at him with an emotionless stare until he pierced Sasuke's leg with his finger making the boy scream in pain "That was the pain for causing me misery along with your lapdogs in the academy." Naruto said in monotone before pulling out Black Sun with clones appearing around Sasuke with the same weapon.

"Now you will be stabbed for the next 72 hours prepare yourself Uchiha." Naruto said in a sadistic tone before piercing Sasuke in the gut making him grit his teeth trying to endure the pain only to gasp as he is stabbed in the back.

_"It's just a genjutsu... It isn't real!" _Sasuke said in his mind only to be cut off by a cold cruel chuckle from Naruto who gives him an amused look "That is where you are wrong Sasuke, in this realm I control time, space, even physical mass are under my control."He emphasized this by plunging his katana deeper making Sasuke crie out in pain.

"My Tsukuyomi is different than Itachi-Nii's his only lasted 72 hours, Mine lasts for an eternity so don't think you will be getting off easy." Naruto smirked making Sasuke whimper only to get stabbed three times making him scream even louder.

"71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go Little Sasuke." Naruto said darkly making Sasuke scream in horror as Naruto laughs at his tortured screams (COuldn't resist Naruto pulling a Alucard).

**XxX With Naruto XxX**

Sasuke suddenly lets out a blood chilling scream that made Kakashi's blood run cold as his eyes went glossy with a drop of drool on his mouth. "Pathetic He didn't even last that long." Naruto said in disappointment before throwing him towards Kakashi making the man slide back from the force. "Take that weakling with you and never show your face around my place again Hatakae next time I will turn your's and his mind into a fucking vegetable!" Naruto growled before knocking both past the gate with a silent Shinra Tensei and went back inside to see Kin looking at him with worry.

"Don't worry about me Kin-chan I've just had a busy day, Go to the training grounds and train I don't want you to be slacking off." Naruto ordered getting a nod "I understand Naruto-sama." Kin said before heading toward the training grounds making him chuckle at the honorific.

**"You know she has feelings for you kit." **Kyuubi told his container who nodded already noticing the signs. "I know nii-san I'll take her on a date after the Chunin Exams if Akatsuki dosen't annoy me." Naruto huffed before laying down in his bed.

Kyuubi layed down on his paws while thinking of what to say** "Kit, just kill them so they won't bother us anymore and make sure you kill that fake Madara." **Kyuubi growled remembering that moron posing as Madara Ha! like he could even come close to that man's level.

Naruto snorts and closes his eyes to sleep knowing these two months are going to be real troublesome.

**Timeskip: 2 months later**

During the 2 month time period Naruto decided he wasn't going to slack off so he trained himself nonstop only stopping to eat, drink, and sleep and train, He also worked on his youki control till he could form the BijuuDama with only a little bit of youki. He even trained with his fiances for the invasion and found out that his Rinnegan was a Uzumaki Bloodline Limit and found out thanks to Kyuubi who modified it he had nine paths of pain instead of six.

He found the shared vision to be very useful since he could see from different angles. He mastered all the powers of his paths to the point where he could do them with a single thought, He worked on his lai technique so he could do it in a single millisecond something that would impress the samurai in Tetsu no Kuni.

He mastered the Rasengan to the point where he could control the size, power, and speed making it even deadlier than his father's. Minato would be crying man tears from his son's prowess in ninjutsu..

He also honed his skills using his aura and Taijutsu in conjunction creating a very deadly combo that would destroy his opponent's from the inside out or cause them to implode getting praises from his brother figure Kyuubi that made him swell in pride but not where He got arrogant Kyuubi reminded him of that painfully.

He also had a mock-spar with his fiances and let's just say He was cackling madly since they couldn't hit him ending up with them chasing at him screaming vengeance which amused him.

He also got to know much more about his godmother and her apprentice Shizune and found out that much to his small anger that Tsunade was lied to about him being dead was none other than Jariya! His own godfather! Just because of a prophecy told to him by his own summons that pissed Naruto off so much that it made him activate his chakra shroud, but was calmed down by Shizune much to her embarrassment.

Jariya tried many times to put a blocker on him so his abilities won't be so great to bad He dosen't know about his bijuu mode's second form.

Naruto looked through his family's scrolls for a second summoning animal that was recommended by his friend Kaze Taka the boss summons of the Taka Clan, and found the summoning for the Phoenixes that had told them that the sage modes for the Taka and Fennikisu clans were the most powerful due to not being limited to increased chakra stores, and enhanced speed,power, and reaction time. They taught their summoners Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu from their clan's, and their own genjutsu and senjutsu.

Naruto immediately signed it and learned that both clans were best friends and agreed to allow him to summon both their clans, but warned them to never associate with the Gama Clan since they seem to have a habit of spouting prophecy bullshit.

The rest of the month was spent with upgrading the villages defenses, with many seals that turned Konoha from a shadow of itself to a unstoppable fortress, Naruto even upgraded the sensor barrier that stretched in every direction to different countries, quite an enormous feat that the Demon Prince achieved.

Kushina, and the others finally forced him to relax and take a break since all He was doing was training, which He hesitantly accepted and spent the last few weeks with them. That dosen't mean He didn't slack off he remedied this by summoning thousands of clones.

After a span of 2 months was where the final event will begin...

**(Chunin Exam Finals)**

Naruto looked down at the Third match with boredom as he watched his cousin Kankuro act cocky in a match with a Aburame, shaking his head at the puppet user's overconfidence and saw crow stab Shino multiple times only for him to disperse into many bugs that quickly latched onto the chakra strings causing a distracted Kankuro to pass out from chakra exhaustion.

"Winner! Shino Aburame!" Genma announced getting roaring approval from the audience at a good match, but there were some boo's because of Shino's bloodline making him frown in distaste at the stupidity of these people.

Naruto decided it was illogical to make those who don't understand see the light. "Damn now I'm starting to sound like Shino." He said sarcastically getting snickers from the other Jounin.

They suddenly freeze as a hand of earth shot out pointing their fingers near where the sun don't shine making them sweat badly since they have been on the receiving end of that move many times.

Naruto smiles sweetly. "Now what were you going to say? Hmm?"" The jounin laugh nervously before bolting out of there with Naruto watching with amusement taking note of the kages dry looks making him look at them with an innocent look.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Don't you give me that innocent look Naruto-kun." Pakura mock scolded getting a pout from Naruto who suddenly smiles seductively making Pakura shiver all of a sudden.

"You know." Pakura shudders as She felt Naruto's breath on her neck. "I wonder when's the last time you loosened up." Naruto breathed in her ear making her blush matching that of a tomato making the Kazekage snicker before looking away when she glared at him.

Naruto suddenly looked down at the arena and scowled as a whirlwind of leaves manifested in the center of the arena revealing Kakashi and Sasuke back to back looking smug all of a sudden. "Ji-sama allow Sasuke hhis match I want to see his futile attempt to even harm Gaia." Naruto smiled coldly getting evil grins from the others.

"Genma! allow the uchiha his match even if it is just a futile one." Hiruzen smirked seeing their angered looks giving himself a mental pat on the back for his taunt.

Kakashi looked at the Sandaime in shock and tryed to plead to him but all he got were cold sneers meaning this old man wasn't going to bend over backwards for the Uchiha.

Kakashi gritted his teeth before body flickering up to the stands with the rest of the jounin who are giving him disappointed looks making him growl before glaring at Naruto out of the corner of his eye who had a smirk that said 'This payback bastard'.

Uzumaki's always get even... always!

Genma looks at the two contestants with a bored look before raising his hand and swinging it down in a chopping motion"HAJIME!" He shouted before shunshining next to Naruto and Kushina.

Sasuke smirks before blurring at low-jonin speeds that only made Gaia raise an eyebrow amused before blocking a punch and slammed an elbow into his before shifting on her left foot and launched a roundhouse that shot Sasuke back towards the wall forming a crater.

"Is that all Uke-teme, I thought you boasted about being a god after you tried to save your own neck by using my fiance as a _human shield!_" Gaia said venomously her eyes changing to a golden four pointed star boring into him.

Everyone who heard this glared at Kakashi and the Uchiha most of it was the shinobi while the civilians were shouting death threats to her about insulting their 'Uchiha-sama', Naruto and the others look at the scene with amusement while the Kazekage gives Naruto a look with mirth in his sea green eyes "It seems my musume has been effected quite a lot wouldn't you say grandson." He grinned mischievously making Naruto's eye twitch in annoyance making the others snicker.

Naruto suddenly smirks evilly "Atleast I ain't short and limp like someone." He teased getting snickers from Kushina, Mei, and Tsunade while the males sulk in the corner. "Hahah you just got your asses burnt!" Anko cackled with Kurenai and Kin while Asuma gives them a dry look.

Sasuke glares at her in hatred and envy and again runs his mouth. "Shut up you nobody you're nothing but a bastard child of a backwater village!" He shouted arrogantly not seeing the jounins eyes widen before a massive killing intent slammed down on the arena.

Everyone looked up to see Naruto emitting a green battle aura with his rinnegan glinting dangerously while smiling demonically "What was that Sasuke, I didn't hear you correctly did you just insult my fiances village out in front of me?" Naruto said sweetly making everyone except Kushina flinch and shiver at the sadistic undertone in his voice.

Kushina sighs at Naruto's sadistic nature before patting his head instantly causing the crushing pressure to dissapate giving everyone a chance to breath while Naruto sighs "Thanks Kushi-chan." He said boredly.

Gaara shakes her head before flipping through one-handed seals stopping on the dragon seal" **Doton: Tajuu Doryuudan no Jutsu!"** She shouted as the five massive earth dragons emerged form the ground making Sasuke curse as he barely dodges the earth dragons while the last one manages to clip his leg making him scream in pain.

"You damn bitch I'll make sure you suffer in front of your pathetic fiance!" He yelled only to get a snort from her making him glare at her even harder before black marking start to spread across his body and a chaotic purple chakra to explode off of him.

Sasuke begins to laugh insanely getting narrowed eyes from everyone while giving glares to a sweating Kakashi who didn't think his student would resort to that.

Sasuke suddenly flipped through three seals for gripping his hand as a chirping sound caused everyone who recognized that jutsu to snap their eyes toward the insane Uchiha to see him holding a black ball of lightning in his hand.

Naruto narrowed his eyes into slits "It seems, Sasuke has not heeded my warning the last time I put him in that Genjutsu but to use this jutsu against Gaia. It seems he is hoping for death." He said in a calm cold tone making everyone nod before glaring at a nervous Hatake.

"I finally get to have some revenge on the dobe of a Namikaze by using your cold, dead corpse as an Example!" He sneered only getting blank look before blurring out of view and suddenly Sasuke's world suddenly exploded in pain as he coughed up blood from the fist in his gut, from a bored Gaia.

Sasuke blurred away from her appearing on a wall with a look of madness in his sharingan eyes before charging the chidori again before running in a burst of speed at High-Jonin levels lightning trailing behind him.

A few more seconds Sasuke slowly approaches her while everything seemed to slow down with his hand an inch from her heart only for her to faze out of existence only to appear above Sasuke with a ball of chakra in her hand.

Naruto grinned "DO IT GAIA!" He shouted getting a smirk from her before plunging the sphere into Sasuke's back, making him scream in pain as the jutsu exploded causing a massive boom to sound out.

The dust clears to show Gaia standing a few feet away from Sasuke who had a very big bruise on his back while laying in a crater unconscious.

Genma was about to announce the winner when feathers starting floating down the sky only for everyone's eyes to widen.

_'Genjutsu!'_

They instantly dispelled it as a huge explosion sounded outside of Konoha to see a bunch of huge three headed snakes stalking toward the gates with a large army of Oto-nin trailing behind them looking ready to fire off jutsu after jutsu.

Naruto suddenly smirked "Hey guys why don't I introduce you to my new summons." He said sweetly making everyone pray for the slaughter that's about to commence.

Naruto bit his finger and flipped through five seals before slamming his hands on the ground" **Niju Kuchiyose!**" He shouted as large clouds of smoke blasted everywhere only to get blown away by a screech to reveal something that made everyone pale.

Two birds but not any normal birds. There are the boss summons of the legendary Phoenixe and Taka clans, Fenikissu, and Taka the boss of summons that surpass any contract out there with Naruto standing in the air between them with crimson red marking around his eyes while the irises look like a blazing gold.

Kushina gasped getting everyone's attention. "Kushina what is up with Naruto's eyes they look different?" Tsunade asked only to get two words that made them grin.

"Sennin Modo!"

Fenikissu looks at his summoner out of the corner of his eye and smirks in pride at how quickly Naruto mastered their arts. **" Well, It seem's you have surpassed my expectations yet again bouya."** He said in pride while Naruto gives him a smirk before is hair suddenly flashes into a bright gold with electricity sparking around and his eyes turning a blazing scarlet gold with his energy blasting off him like a flame piercing the heavens.

He looks over his shoulder at them "FOR KONOHA!" He roared getting war cries from everyone before engaging the enemy with fire burning in their eyes making him grin seeing their Fire renewed.

He turned his eye back to his summons. "Taka-sama, Fenikissu-sama take out the snake summons while I take care of the ninja." He ordered getting devilish grins before the two bird summons launched waves of fire and wind at the large snake summons while Naruto uses his dark slayer style along with Kuro Taiyou to decimate their forces.

**With the Jounin**

"Damn this kid's a freaking kami damn leader and to have summons for the the two clans stronger than any other contract out there tell's me he will go far." Asuma said amazed with the others agreeing except a scarecrow Jounin thinking Naruto dosen't deserve those things.

**With the Kage, Kushina, and Tsunade**

Kushina sliced a Oto-nin's head off while her chakra chains pierce whatever comes close while keeping her eyes out for anything that seems hostile while grinning madly.

"Yoton: Yokai No Jutsu!" Mei's voice shouted before a colossal wave of lava hit a small group of Oto-nin melting them instantly getting a whistle from her knowing that's gonna hurt.

"Nice shout Mei-chan."Kushina chirped getting chuckles from everyone who knew she always lifted the mood even when in battle. They turn to see how Naruto is doing and blanched seeing him flashing from one group to another leaving sliced and headless bodies.

"My kami even Minato wasn't this fast and deadly in the war." A whispered getting nods from everyone who knew how deadly the Hiraishin was during the war.

Naruto suddenly appeared next to them his body sparking with red and black lightning "Guy's It seem's Orochimaru is here for the Uchiha that's the reason why he has so many snake summons around-" He stopped suddenly when he saw two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

One had white beady eyes of a shark with blue skin holding a bandaged zanbatou like sword on his shoulder grinning with bloodlust.

The shorter one had a impassive look on his face, his eyes holding disappointment and sadness three tomoes in his eyes.

"Hoshigake Kisame, and Uchiha Itachi what are you two scum doing here!" Naruto scowled activating his sennin modo for the phoenix clan making him look more menacing.

"We are here for the Kyuubi Naruto-kun." Itachi said in monotone.

Naruto's blade suddenly burned with black flames making everyone shiver seeing how his eyes seems to glint deadly that would make Madara Uchiha piss himself in fear. "Tell your orginazation that Kyuubi-nii-san will not be leaving me ever unless you want me to come after you and your bitch buddies in my bijuu mode." Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously while flooding the area with Killing intent that made Itachi frown.

"I'd thought you would have wanted to get rid of Kyuubi Naruto?" Itachi asked carefully getting a snort of amusement from Naruto.

"Whatever gave you that idea or was it something your masked freak of Uchiha calculated ever since Zetsu who is hiding spyed on me when i was little." Naruto chuckled in cold amusemnt getting wide-eyed looks from both Akatsuki members.

Naruto looked at his blade in fake reminiscence "You know, I pride myself in being deadly in Kenjutsu do you know why Itachi-san." He said in a bored tone while his aura roared dangerously before slowly turning his head downward with a sadistic smirk on his face that made them pale.

Naruto's sword suddenly blazed with blue and black fire before slamming it into the ground causing a shockwave to erupt from the ground as something inhumane screams in agony before fading out.

The dust cleared to see Naruto holding his sword in one hand with the sheath in the other, the blade making a 30 ft crater. "It's because I can launch pure wind pressure by just swinging it with pure strength and speed alone something no swordsman except Mifune-sempai accomplished." He smirked darkly.

"How did you find out about our organization, Naruto?" Itachi asked him curtly who gave the Uchiha slayer a mocking smile.

"I had some of my ROOT guards the ones that have emotions to interrogate Jariya's spies and they sang like a bird." Naruto said with mirth in his eyes while Itachi narrowed his eyes when he spoke of ROOT. "Where is Danzo." Itachi said coldly only to get a look of dark glee.

"Executed by your's truly." Naruto grinned showing his sharp fangs while everyone looked at him shocked eyes.

Itachi looked furious "Why did you kill them." He grounded out wanting to know the reason for executing loyal Konoha civilians.

Naruto gave him a pointed look. "They tried to turn Kushina-hime and Me into a breeding stock due to my bloodline something that you would turn a blind eye to and Miko-hime would be very disgusted in you by how loyal you are to a village full of arrogant bigots. That would backstab their own teammate to live just like your bitch of a brother Sasuke!" Naruto hissed while unconsciously channeling Kyuubi's chakra.

Everyone even Kyuubi was scared of the hatred in his voice while Kenshiro gave his little brother a sad look **'It seem's he reached his breaking point till he couldn't take it anymore, stupid human's and you call use Bijuu demons.' **He thought bitterly at how Naruto was treated.

"Your father would be very disappointed Naruto." Itachi scolded making Kushina's eyes widen in horror looking at Naruto in worry who had a stony expression on his face till his eyes flashed into the rinnegan glowing dangerously.

"My father would be absolutely DISGUSTED WITH HOW FAR THIS VILLAGE HAS FALLEN, EVERYONE DAMN DAY I HAD TO TRAIN MYSELF TILL DEATH DO YOU WHAT I WANTED AFTER I FOUND OUT THE REASON I WAS HATED!" Naruto snarled with a dark look in his eye making everyone even Orochimaru who stood on top of Manda with Kabuto flinch while Fenikissu and Taka looked at him sadness.

Naruto continued "I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF THE BEATINGS! SO I WOULD NOT HAVE TO SUFFER ANY LONGER!" Kushina looked horrified at this with tears in her eyes while Tsunade had looked at him with a haunted look in her eye to think he suffered this badly.

Kisame looked at the boy with understanding eyes knowing what it felt like to want the suffering to end, to be free. "And they call me a monster..." Kisame whispered with understanding wondering if this organization is worth it.

Naruto gained dark gleeful look in his eye "And you know what else Itachi your brother had the gall to say my fiances were nothing better than breeding stock!" He spat making Itachi twitch.

"After that I had so much fun by using one of my personally created Genjutsu similar to your tsukuyomi except ten times more deadlier." Naruto sneered making Itachi's eyes widen in fear.

Naruto saw this and smirked cruelly "Yes, it is called 'Mugen Tsukuyomi' a Genjutsu that lasts for an eternity and I had the pleasure of slowly turning this village's prized toy into someone with a more broken mind then Orochimaru." Anko who heard that paled and shivered with Ibiki at how gleeful he sounded when he said what he did to Sasuke even Kyuubi shook in fear looking at his brother figure in slight fear, yet pride.

"Now for the rest of you I'm going to show why I'm the demon prince of makai!" He shouted before a black skeletal figure surrounded him taking the form of a fox with ten tails, one hand holding an O-Katana while the others held swirling black flame orbs and yellow baleful eyes boring into the Uchiha.

"Susano'o!" Naruto yelled as the figure fully formed into the Ultimate Susano'o the perfect Offense and Defense.

Kisame decided he did not want to fight "Sorry Itachi, but If what the kid said is correct you are way too loyal to those who would stab you in the back." He said before standing off to the side till Orochimaru had enough of being ignored and ordered Manda to attack.

Naruto turned his covered to the approaching Oto-nin with annoyance in his eye "You're annoying me, begone!" He yelled before commanding his chakra warrior to shoot amaterasu arrows that exploded on contact suprisingly none of the buildings were damaged thanks to the seals Kushina placed.

Kisame whistled in morbid fascination at the way Naruto is destroying Orochimaru's forces and looking bored but alert and that aura just screamed 'Power and Authority' which impressed him greatly at the Itachi Uchiha lose his composure.

Naruto sliced,smashed, cut everything in his path using sealess jutsu and his Susano'o's arrows to deliver death like a dance something Madara would be proud of. He sliced another Oto-nin in half before using one of the tails to grab a purple snake with Orochimaru and his assistant on the back.

Naruto peered through his black locks his eyes boring into Manda like he was staring at his soul, like he was in the prescense of an Alpha. "Manda you will destroy your contract with Orochimaru and have it signed by Mitarashi Anko is that clear." Naruto said in monotone getting rapid nods from the Snake boss before dispelling much to the Sannin's horror and shock.

Kabuto suddenly charged at him chakra scalpels in each hand ignoring his master's screams only to cry out in agony from being pierced by the black flame arrows, his healing factor can't even work which made him even more scared for his life. "I know about your healing factor Kabuto which is why I had embued my arrows with phoenix fire that stops any healing, from happening a great trump card against a Bijuu which I will not use on them unless I have no choice." Naruto frowned at being forced to hurt Kyuubi's brother's and sister's and wonders If he should find a way to get them free.

He brought up his sword swinging it sending a fast wind pressure that obliterated Kabuto's body into mush that made alot of rookies queasy and green in the face at what the medic had been reduced to.

"It seem's Musuko isn't afraid to get his hands bloody no thanks to this village of course." Gura said angrily at how his family was treated and compared this to his elders and found out this was similar.

"After Naruto becomes Hokage I will remind him to get rid of civilian council, I found out that the elders conspired with the Hyuuga clan elders to have Hinata turned into a breeding stock." Kushina snarled in disgust making Neji and Hinata who were nearby activate their byakugan in rage.

"Someone's going to lose a very important part of their male atonamy when we find them." Both girls said in a dark voice making all the males except Naruto cover their crotches with their hands.

"Maybe I should teach them how to channel Raiton and Katon chakra so it can be more painful." Naruto said in dark glee making the girls squeal in delight getting blank looks from Anko and Ibiki.

"Ibiki." Anko called.

"Yes, Anko?" He asked getting a terrified look from the usually loud bold woman.

"I don't want to ever be tortured by them even I'm not the crazy." She whimpered hiding behind Ibiki only to get more giggles making her shriek and curl into a ball.

"Anko stop whining they aren't going to haunt you." Kurenai deadpanned only to get a pout from her friend.

Naruto turned to Orochimaru and Itachi. "I think it's time to drop the curtain on this charade." He saaid coldly as he pointed his O-katana at the two his Touki flaring like a roaring flame.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DESTROY MY AMBITIONS BOY! EIGHT SERPENTS HEAD JUTSU!" Orochimaru yelled before his body transformed into a giant 8 headed white snake making Tsunade and Jariya blanch in disgust at what their former teammate did to himself.

Naruto gave the serpent a blank look before stabbing the middle one with a blade getting a shriek of pain as Orochimaru jumps out of it's mouth with Kusanagi poised to stab him.

Naruto channeled water and lightning chakra to his hand getting a shroud of spiraling electricity and water around his hand before blurring behind Orochimaru in mid-air "**Storm Blade!" **He yelled before stabbing downward causing him and Orochimaru to plummet down causing a massive shockwave that almost knocked everyone over.

The smoke cleared to show Naruto standing in a small crater electricity sparking everywhere with him staring at a charred outline before turning to Itachi who flinched at the look in his eye. "Tell your fake god the real descendant of the Rikudo Sennin and Heir of Biju is in this world tell that fake Madara wannabe that he will pay with his life for ruining mine." Naruto growled at Itachi who nodded quickly before shunshining away to their base.

Everyone cheered including the summons except a few people for Naruto who are already rethinking their views on him making the demon heir smile before walking towards his family with the cheer's still chorusing ignoring Jariya and Kakashi's looks of jealousy.

Hiruzen and the others smiled. "Great job Naru-koi I know Minato would be happy for us." Kushina smiled getting a nod from Naruto who knows his dad is smiling down at him with pride.

**=Kami's Realm=**

Minato Namikaze is looking at his son with the other gods in happiness and pride."I already am proud of you soichi take care of Kushina-chan for me until your time comes." He said quitely with tears running down his face.

**With Naruto and Co.**

Naruto looked up and grinned "Love you too dad..." He whispered before drinking sake with the rest of his friends and girls who are getting quite frisky with overprotective parents glaring at him only to get a raspberry blew at them making them giggle.

"So Naruto how far have you come along with your summoning training?" Hiruzen asked.

Naruto rubbed his hair "I mastered both my summons sage mode to the point where I can use it for weeks and gather Nature chakra even when I'm moving and activate it instantly." He grinned getting gobsmacked looks from those who had summons.

"My summons also have a major dislike of prophecies just as I do especially after hearing that Toad sannin spout hypocritical bullshit just like Kakashi." Naruto sneered getting similar looks from everyone at how far the Hatake had fallen.

"Keep an eye on Sasuke no doubt he will try to defect since he lost to Gaia-chan." Naruto said soothingly as he kissed a half-sleep Gaia on the forehead making her snuggle into his chest even more.

Kushina nodded "He even had the audacity to teach someone as unstable as him an A-rank Assassination jutsu!" She said with disbelieving eyes getting an annoyed sigh from Naruto.

"Yes, He is probably mad that his jutsu had no effect on me since I can absorb natural lightning from any jutsu." He said smugly for one-upping the scarecrow Jounin.

Kushina grinned before licking his whisker marks getting a playful flare from Naruto "Do that again and someone get's punished." He said darkly getting a saucy smirk from Kushina while the others looked on in amusement.

Naruto suddenly sensed a few chakra signatures heading toward the gate one of them made his eyes narrow as it was Sasuke's the others had Orochimaru's signature on it.

Naruto picked up his Katana getting confused looks "Seem's Sasuke waited until nighttime to break out to escape since he isn't getting more power." He sighed getting nods from everyone.

"Kushina, Mei, Kuro-chan, Fu-chan, Neji with me!" Naruto ordered before blurring with the others toward Sasuke who is heading toward Sound country with Orochimaru's bodyguards.

**With the Sound Five**

Karin and Tayuya eyes twitch at the sneering looks Sasuke is sending their way with the others glancing at them wary looks since their tempers were short as a damn paper bomb. "Uchiha if you sneer at me one more time I am going to turn you into a female permanently." Karin sneered venomously making him flinch.

"All bark and no bite seem's like your sneer reminds him of someone eh? Karin." Tayuya grinned demonically only for a voice to make everyone freeze.

"So Orochimaru had two of my Uzumaki cousins in his clutches huh." Said a smooth voice that turned Karin and Tayuya's legs feel like jelly only to see the most handsome boy in their life with elegant black hair and gold locks.

His clothes made him look like a kami-given adonis especially the tight sleeveless black shirt that hugged his frame tightly and baggy black jeans with combat boots his sword Kuro Taiyou tucked into a red rope-like belt tied in loops in the back.

Naruto stared at the two red haired girls who can't help but stare at his beautiful sky blue eyes that sparkled and held pain and hurt in them and understanding. "Do you want to be with your family Karin and Tayuya?" He asked softly getting nods before they blurred away shocking Sasuke and the others with their speed.

Both girls latched onto his arms just as Kushina and the others walked into view giving Sasuke and the other Oto-nin cold looks. "Now what to do with you?" Naruto said with amusement using one of his space-time jutsus on the two headed boy who screamed as his body was torn apart by the spinning vortex.

Sasuke and the others decided to retreat and make a break for it getting cold laughter from Naruto's group making them speed up to get away.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke sweats while looking around with wary eyes before hearing a scream to see Jirobo decapitated making him and Kidomaru panick and run until they reached the forest only for the spider boy to get pierced through the heart by a hand of water and lightning.

"Well, still alive I see uchiha." Naruto said amused at his prey's attempt to outrun him what he dosen't know is that he has a Hiraishin seal placed on his head.

Sasuke would have spoken if a white haired teenager tried to attack Naruto only to get explode in blood and gore making the Uchiha heir vomit to see Naruto look at the death with calm eyes he took that chance to use his curse seal to move faster toward the valley of the end.

"Going somewhere sasuke." Naruto said coldly looking behind him to see the black haired teen looking down on him like a bug that needs to be squashed only to roar in rage before charging at him with a chidori blazing in it's glory. only to scream in pain as Naruto absorbed the lightning before redirecting it in his body electrocuting him till he was nothing but a charred corpse.

He suddenly heard a scream of fury "DIE! DEMONNN! RAIKIRI!" Kakshi's voice shouted in mid-air with an insane look in his eyes only for Naruto to point his finger at him with a black glowing orb on his finger.

"Cero!" Naruto said before a black and red outlined beam shot from his finger engulfing the Hatake in blackness turning his body to ashes instantly with nothing left.

"Pwned Bitch.." Naruto muttered before turning his head to see an orange masked man wearing a akatsuki cloak "Your days are numbered Akatsuki know that I will be watching." Naruto said darkly before vanishing in a siwrling vortex only to get a roar of fury from the masked man.

"DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!" The man roared to the heavens only to get mocking laughter making him even more furious even now the brat mocks him relentlessly.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO HAVE ONE OF THE FEMALE GODS TO BE IN NARUTO'S HAREM NEXT.**

**PEACE OUT THIS IS AZURE.**


End file.
